Seven Years is a Long Time
by zozotheterrible
Summary: Okay, I'm so not good at summaries... Harry disappears, literally and mysteriously, after the Battle of Hogwarts, only to reappear seven years later without a clue about what happened, or even who he is.
1. Hair and Nails Done

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and what not in Harry Potter, though I wouldn't mind being Jo, that woman's brilliant. I will claim to own an original character in this fic that I'm rather fond of.

Now, on with the fic... Hope you all enjoy and remember, R&R!!!

****

Chapter 1: Hair and Nails Done

A darkness swirled around the three solitiary figures, still working mechanically upon renewing and rebuilding the pulverised ruins of Hogwarts. The trio, who had been living on barely any sleep for several days, muddled on with their work, hardly conversing unless to suggest better ways to help clean up the mess from the Battle for Hogwarts, only a day before hand. None of them wanted to sleep and slow their pace as they all couldn't bear to come completely to terms with all that had happened and all they had lost.

Watching his other counterparts futively as he leviated a rather large clunk of Hogwarts wall, Harry gave into a small smile before his mind drifted unwantedly towards what he had gone through. This last year had been a whirlwind and if he hadn't beared the scars emotionally and physically he would of believed it had happened to someone else. The battle of Hogwarts, the search for Horcruxes and not to mention months and months spent camping outside as to keep his whereabouts unknown seemed to condense into small flashes of leaving Privet Drive, the wedding, breaking into the Ministry, the doe patronus, Malfoy Manor, Gringott's and then Voldemort's downfall. It seemed fitting to Harry that because of Tom's misconceptions that he was impalled by his own sword, so to speak.

A quiet sigh escaped Harry's lips as his mind drifted to the ones he had lost over the year. Remus came to the forefront of his mind, the last of the Marauder's together at last with both his friends and his wife, Tonks. A strong twinge of pain of grief erupted from Harry's heart as he thought of little Teddy, who is now an orphan just as he was. Closing his eyes, Harry moved from the thought of Teddy to many of the others that had sacrificed their lives for this war. He thought of Mad Eye, of Colin, Dobby and even Hedwig. He then brought himself to the memory of Fred, his eyes always beaming with mischief and happiness, no matter what was going around him. His last moments had actually indeed been one of joy, laughing with Percy for what seemed to be the first time ever. He undoubtably thought George was feeling the loss most, keeping to himself mostly since it had happened. Harry hated seeing any of the Weasley's suffering and to see them all bewildered with grief was too much for Harry, who still needed to process everything in his head.

The only people Harry felt totally comfortable with during these times was Ron, Hermione and Ginny, if she wasn't with her family. He had been aching to be with her since a couple of hours after Voldemort fell but at the same time he felt he had tonnes of time to be with her and explain everything. In his mind he believed there would be time for him to tell her everything, days, months, even years to explain all that had gone on in his life but at this moment, he felt it wasn't the right time.

Sighing once more, Harry went back to repairing piece by piece of the ancient building, not even realising the cloaked figure moving silently towards him,holding his ward aloft. Turning quickly when he heard the steps getting closer, he pointed his wand back at the cloaked man but was too slow. A flash of vibrant blue light hit Harry squarely in his chest, surrounding his body and blinding both Ron and Hermione. The last thing Harry heard was a scream, coming from high above him in Hogwarts, then nothing. Harry was gone.

Seven years later...

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up, you were having another nightmare." Charlie shook Ginny quickly.

A dreary Ginny opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings, taking in the familiar beige of her tent. She then turned to see a worried look on her brother's face, a look that had played across his features every time her dreams took the better of her. Smiling, Ginny stretched her arms into the air and shook her head at Charlie, trying to make out that her nightmare hadn't affected her, "You know, I was having a really good dream, why did you have to wake me?"

"Don't try it Ginny, I know when you've been having a nightmare, whether you like it or not."

"Oh really Mister Smarty Pants, when did you learn to read minds?" Ginny retorted, trying to keep her firm smile across her face.

"You can't bluff me Ginny, I've known you all of your 23 years of life. You dreamt about Harry again, didn't you?" Charlie asked, the concern written plainly across his chiselled features.

Ginny closed her eyes quickly to hide her hurt before smiling again, "What makes you think I was dreaming about him?"

Charlie smiled slightly and took a seat on the packed bag laying on the floor, "Oh no reason, just that you were screaming his name for a couple of minutes. Something you've been doing quite often actually. Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, really. I guess it's just been playing on my mind as of late, that's all."

"It happened this time 7 years ago, right? You sure you're alright? You know you can talk to me."

A laugh slipped out of Ginny's mouth before she could help herself, "Good try Charlie but I'll think I'll leave the delicate stuff for when I see Hermione tomorrow. I'll leave my deep and meaningfuls with you for when I'm having trouble with Norbert. Thanks for the offer though."

"Damn, I was really looking forward to getting my hair and nails done while you told me your problems." Charlie smiled as he ruffled his sisters hair.

Ginny shook her head at Charlie while trying to brush her hair back down, "And mum wonders why you're still single. Getting your hair and nails done? Honestly?"

"Hey, a guy can dream can't he? Anyhow, I'm overdue for a manicure."

"Merlin, you are such a boofhead! I wonder how I've worked with you all this time! Now, get out so I can get back to sleep, we need to get up early so we can go home." Ginny said before ushering Charlie out of her tent.

Frowning, Ginny sighed while she thought that, even though working with Dragons is an amazing job and being in the open air was wonderful and her brother was great to be around, the only downfall was his over protective side which, Ginny now believed, was due to their mother's influence. She was so glad when Charlie suggested that instead of staying in the Burrow wollowing away, she should leave the British Isles and come work with him in the Dragon conserve but of course as soon as she left and arrived in Romania, her mother's aura still hung around her by the means of Charlie. If Ginny sneezed, Charlie seemed to there with a tissue and a Pepper-up potion if he felt there was a need for it. She had to agree though, it would be a lot worse when she arrived home for the holidays. Her mother will be all over her, worrying that she was turning anorexic due to the poor food at the dragon camp they live on. Ginny never complained about it though, it was refreshing not having to stuff her face full of several helpings of food but she did miss the warm sensation that her mothers cooking seemed to do as each morsel slid down her throat.

Taking a deep breath before laying back down again, Ginny's mind zoomed back to Hogwarts, the place her heart broke forever, never to be mended again. Again and again the bright light flashed across her eyes, the last thing she saw of Harry before he disappeared out of her life. And disappeared is the appropiate word for there was no sign of him except for the ripped shreads of his clothes, his glasses and his wand. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the moment she saw the lone figure walk straight towards Harry without his, Ron's or Hermione's notice. Ginny had been so bitter towards the wizarding word in general, telling herself if only they had not been so blaise about everything after Voldemort was defeated, if only there was someone to stop that Death Eater from coming and destroying her life all together. It wasn't until recently that Ginny realised that no matter what happened, Harry may never of been meant to live after the fight. It was a harse reality for Ginny, who had hoped and dreamed that one day she would be happy in the arms of the man she had loved all her life, but it was never to be. Ginny had resigned to believe that maybe her life wasn't suppose to be all smiles. Wiping away the last of her tears, Ginny laid her head back and let her mind fill with dreams that would never be.

Meanwhile, on the edge of the Dark Forest...

A cold breeze overtook the darkness of the summers night, silencing the animals that came alive at night in the forest. The only movement in the whole field was a youthful Auror who had been patrolling the edges of the school. Yawning, the red head hummed quietly to herself to keep from falling asleep for the second time that night. Feeling her eye lids begin to heavy again, the Auror conjured up a deep mug filled with black, steaming coffee, only to drop it when she heard an illegible scream echooing through the night then a vibrant blue light surrounding a spot near the edge of the forest. Drawing her wand, the Auror quickly ran to the commotion when the light dispersed to reveal a man laying on his side, naked. The Auror pulled off her cloak and wrapped around the man before checking if he was alive. A few moments passed before the man gasped and stared around at his surrounding.

Taking in a deep breath, the shocked Auror finally brought herself to speak, her strong Australian accent echooing through the still air. "Hello? Are you alright?"

The man blinked furiously as if trying to focus then stared blindly at the Auror with his vibrant green eyes, "Where am I?"

"You're at Hogwarts, do you know what that is?" the Auror asked.

The man shook his head and tried to look around again as if searching for an explanation. "Who are you?"

"My name's Briohny McAllister, what's your name?"

The man pulled the cloak closely around himself then ruffled his black hair subconscienciously as if straining to think, "I'm- I'm not sure."

* * *

The morning arrived suddenly for Ginny, who had barely put her head down to rest before she was woken up by her heavy handed brother. "Come on kid, I want to leave soon, you know."

"If I didn't know better, Charlie, I would think you're excited to get home, but that wouldn't be it!" Ginny replied sarcasticely as she hopped out of her stretcher bed.

"I just don't want to miss out on breakfast, I haven't had a good feed of bacon and eggs in ages, that's all." Charlie replied back, swinging Ginny's bag over his shoulder.

A grin tweaked across Ginny's face, hidden only by the towel she was cleaning her face with, "Weasley men and their food. It's a wonder the family name hadn't died out because of their obsession with food and lack of interest in anything else."

"Nah, we like other things too much as well!" Charlie laughed.

"I don't want to know, that's too much information." Ginny shuddered.

Charlie laughed and shook his head, "How do you think mum and dad got 7 of us? Owl order?"

"That's even more than I want to think about in a lifetime Charlie! I may have to go into therapy now."

"Don't worry sis, you needed to go into therapy years ago. And I wasn't meaning that, I was meaning things like Quidditch." Charlie grinned back.

Ginny furrowed her brow then rolled her eyes, "Get out, you and let me get dressed since you are so eager to get out of here." Ginny finally said, pointing Charlie out. "If I didn't know better I'd say I'm the older one while he's the kid!" Ginny then said to herself.

"OI! I heard that!"

"Good, now let me get ready. We may as well get off in a couple of minutes." Ginny called back as she pulled her robes over her head, laughing when she heard a little squeal escape from her brothers mouth. Ginny loved the fun going yet serious nature of her brother, finding him at least good for a laugh when she is feeling down. Those aspects made his protective moments bareable. Running her hands through her long red hair, she quickly pulled it up and walked out of her tent, smiling when she found her brother with his hands on his hips and her bag still slung over his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"I guess so, we flying or apparating?" Ginny asked, glancing around for their for their form of travelling, hoping her brother hadn't choosen flying.

"Not if we want to get there for breakfast, we won't. We're been given a portkey for the trip, apparating that far is too much." Charlie then picked up a tin can and pointed his wand to activate it. "Ready, on the count of three we'll go." Ginny quickly placed her hand on the can and looked beyond Charlie to where fire had came from a small Antipodean Opaleye Ginny was rather fond of. "Ok. 1, 2, 3!"

Ginny felt her navel being pulled suddenly then the wind swirling around her. Ginny tried futilely to gasp for air but no matter ho hard she tried, the air escaped her lungs but before she knew it, Ginny stumbled and landed heavily on the moist grass. Pulling herself up, Ginny looked around at the familiar hills that surrounded the Burrow, smiling once she finally laid eyes on her family home. Ginny thought of all her happy memories that engulfed the house, bringing herself again back to the painful memory of Harry and her brother Fred. Closing her eyes, Ginny hid her hurt and smiled again, following quickly after Charlie who was mesmerised by the aroma of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, kippers and pancakes, from what Ginny could tell. Once Charlie and Ginny came closer to the Burrow, they heard an excited squeal followed by a loud bang of the door opening forcefully. Before they knew what hit them, Ginny and Charlie were engulfed in a tight hug from their mother.

"Geroff mum, it hasn't been that long." Ginny gasped as her mother squeezed tighter.

"Oh Ginny, Charlie. I'm so happy you are here. Are you hungry? You both look a bit peaky, you need feeding up." Mrs Weasley squealed again.

"Merlin mum, you'd think we'd been away for 18 years, not 18 months." Charlie laughed before adding, "But I won't say no to some breakfast."

"I'm just so happy to see both of you. We haven't had the whole family home since, Ron and Hermione's wedding. Well, nearly all of the fam-" Mrs Weasley paused and looked at Ginny intently.

Ginny pulled away from her mother and patted her shoulder, "It's ok mum. We know."

Mrs Weasley smiled misty eyed and hugged her daughter tightly, "And Harry, he'll always be called as part of our family. I know you miss him dearly, today must be hard-"

"I'm fine, really mum. Now, why don't we go and get some breakfast."

Mrs Weasly nodded before making her way back into the kitchen. Ginny made to follow but was pulled back suddenly by Charlie's firm hand, "Lier."

"Leave me alone, I'm perfectly fine, really." Ginny whispered back.

"Well that's debatable." Charlie retorted with a tweak of his lip before he turned serious again, "And you can't fool me, I know when you are lying."

Raising her hands to her hips, Ginny inspected her brother before rolling her eyes, "OK, I'm not fine but I'll talk to Hermione, I promise. Just don't say anything to mum, I hate it when she fusses."

"Come on dears, you don't want your eggs to get cold." Ginny heard her mother call.

"Coming mum." Charlie called back. He then turned back to Ginny, "You know I'm always there."

"Yeah I know but I don't think I'm really up to having a D & M with you just yet, I mean I doubt I could of handled doing all that girlie stuff when I was younger, let alone now and with you!" Smiling Ginny began to walk up towards the house, "Come on, better get a move on, I'm sure mum has a feast waiting for us."

Back at Hogwarts...

Briohny paced up and down the hospital wing as she waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish examining the man she had found laying naked at the edge of the forest. Even though her shift had finished hours ago, she felt obligated to find out who the young man was and how he was getting on. Pausing, Briohny frowned as Madam Pomfrey came out from behind the curtain with a perplexed look on her face.

"Could it? No, that's not possible. Is it?" Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself.

"What's not possible, Poppy?" Briohny asked, concern etched across her brow..

Madam Pomfrey looked up and finally noticed the young Auror standing in front of her, "Oh, I was thinking of how similiar this young man is to a boy who was at school here a couple of years ago, but it can't be him."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"No, he's very unsure of a lot of things. He seemed to recognise the name Dumbledore though, so I guess that's a sign." Madam Pomfrey replied as she made her way back to her office.

"So, he's not a muggle then?" Briohny asked.

"No, he's a wizard." Madam Pomfrey's voice seemed to be coming from a distance as she shook her head again. "It just can't be him, he doesn't even have the scar."

Briohny lent over Madam Pomfrey's desk and looked into the woman's tired eyes. "Who do you think it is, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up again, blinking furiously, "I'm not sure, I need a second opinion but this man looks very familiar to Harry Potter."


	2. The Mystery Letter

Thanks to those who reviewed as well as those who are following this fic... It's given me all happy's inside...

I hope you all enjoy this update.

Oh and me don't own anything... well, except for Briohny... gotta own one Mary Sue, right?

-----

**Chapter 2: The Mystery Letter**

After an extremely satisfying helping of breakfast, Ginny made her way towards her room, only to bump into a sleepy eyed Hermione.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Molly said you and Charlie wouldn't be here until lunch time!" Hermione said, reaching her arms to hug her best friend.

"Good to see you too, fatso. So how is that brother of mine treating you and mini Weasley?"

Hermione grinned widely and rubbed her protruding belly slowly, "Ron's been wonderful. He'll sit up with me if I've been having back pains and rub my back and feet. And he doesn't mind my weird cravings, especially when I'm feeling up for-" Hermione paused and blushed.

Ginny shuddered and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I get it Hermione. I swear this family going to drive me insane one day. I mean, you'd think there'd be a thing as too much information, but not in this family, apparently."

"Sorry, I'm finding myself doing that often, actually. I embarrassed your mother a couple of days ago. I'm blaming it on hormones and the Weasley genes that have embedded in my uterus."

"That's right, blame it on the jeans." Ron replied before placing a kiss upon his wife's forehead, "Hey Ginny, what are you doing here so early?"

"Charlie was getting excited about having a 'real breakfast' so left pretty much after we woke up." Ginny answered casually.

"So mum's already got breakfast ready?" Ron answered distractingly as he sniffed the air.

A small quirk of a lip was enough to answer Ron's question, causing him to run quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Hermione folded her arms and smiled as she watched her husband, "He hasn't changed, you'd swear I never feed him." Turning back to Ginny, Hermione frowned as she saw a quick glance of the sad look on her face, "Ginny, are you OK?"

Ginny sighed heavily and shook her head once. After a few moments of silence, Ginny bit her lip slightly before clearing her throat, "Do you think about him, I mean what he would be doing if was still here?"

"All the time. Especially lately now that I'm expecting. Ron and I would of loved to have him as the Godfather but I -" Hermione stopped and composed herself as the tears flowed down her flushed cheeks, "-I guess we can't have everything, right?"

Hermione grinned in spite of herself as Ginny's arms wrapped around her, she too crying as the sorrow peaked through her steely appearance. Ginny felt comfort talking to her sister-in-law about Harry as Hermione had always been there through her darkest moments. Even though both women lived in different countries and had demanding jobs, they found time to keep up to date with each other, communicating by floo and owls but it was never the same as seeing one another face to face and in the flesh. With a quick squeeze, Ginny broke away from Hermione and breathed deeply, plastering her usual smile back across her face when she heard her mother call everyone's name for breakfast.

"We can talk about this later."

"Yeah, I'd like that but I guess you better go down for breakfast before mum has kneazles. Wouldn't be surpised if there's nothing left though."

"Tell me about it, I'd swear Ron's the one eating for two, not me!" Hermione replied cheerfully as she dragged Ginny down to the ground floor. Ginny grinned as she took in the scene of several red heads, a blonde with a girl with strawberry blonde beside her and two brunettes, all helping themselves to the amazing amount of food that seemed to cover the whole table. She was surprised that even Percy had even apparently stayed the night at his family home, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by George.

"You sure you want to eat with us second class citizens? We could lower your social stature in the wizarding community, you know." said George jokingly as he lent over to pick up another sausage.

"I'm never going to live down what happened all those years ago with the ministry." Percy replied with a sigh of indamnation.

"Not at all, dear brother." George said with a grin as he picked up a piece of bacon from his girlfriend, Angelina's plate. "Plus I love to watch you squirm."

Percy pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat, once again letting out a sigh "How you and Ron could never become outstanding businessmen is beyond my realm of comprehension."

"Boys, start acting like adults and stop acting like children. And eat up your eggs before they get cold. Hermione; pull up a chair dear and help yourself before all the men eat your share. Ginny dear, are you alright?" Molly frowned.

"How many times do I have tell you I'm fine mum? Really, I'm peachy."

Molly stared back at Ginny as if inspecting her appearance then without realising Ginny had already had several helpings of food before hand and was feeling extremely full, shovelled two more heaped spoonfuls of scrambled eggs onto a plate and passed them over to Ginny, "If you say so dear but-"

Mrs Weasley suddenly became distracted by a strange barn owl flying straight to her window. Opening it slowly, the owl landed upon the sill and held out it's leg for Molly to remove the tiny letter from it's leg. Unscrolling the letter and reading it slowly, Molly gasped and called her husband over to read the letter. Arthur eyes ran over the letter a couple of times before shoving it quickly into his pocket and grabbing his wife's hand.

"What iz the matter Molly?" Fleur broke the silence as she wrapped her slender hand around her daughter's shoulders.

Arthur looked quickly at his wife before rubbing his temple firmly, "Molly and I have to go to Hogwarts for a moment. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, is everything fine there?" Bill asked.

"Of course, dear. Professor McGonagall just needs our oppinion. We'll be back in a couple of hours." Molly answered as she grabbed her cloak and swung it quickly around herself. Molly then turned quickly before leaving the house, "Eat up all of you before breakfast gets cold, we'll be back for the gathering."

Ginny turned to face Hermione as she heard two disapparation pops echo through the air, "What do you think that's about?"

"I'm sure it's nothing major, Molly would of said something if it was." Hermione replied before a forkful of eggs covered in orange juice entered her mouth.

"Yeah, I guess..."

-------

_Back at Hogwarts_

A small group of Order members stood impatiently at the door way of the Hospital wing, all thinking to themselves if the letters they had received had been true. Molly, who was ocasionally comforted by Arthur, paced up and down the hall as her mind raced at the possibility of such an occurance.

"Molly, can you stop that, you're making me feel sick." Arthur finally said, asperated.

"I can't Arthur, what if it really is him, I mean how can it be possible? What if-"

"It will be fine Molly, I'm sure of it." Arthur smiled kindly at his wife.

A frown crossed appeared upon Molly's face before she continued her pacing, "How can you be sure it will-"

Molly stopped suddenly by a large cough that came from Kingsley, causing her to turn quickly to find McGonagall smiling back at the group, which had been an extremely rare sight to be seen.

"Is it true Minerva? Is it really him?" Molly asked hopefully.

"We assume so but I just need to make sure it's truly him."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Arthur, is the boy has no memory of who he is. Apart of his obvious appearance and his acknowledgement of Professor Dumbledore, we were unsure whether this young men could of even been a wizard. That's why I asked all of you here to confirm his identity."

"Why isn't Ron and Hermione here? Wouldn't they of been perfect to figure out who he is?" Kingsley asked.

McGonagall sighed tiredly, "No Minister, I thought, with Hermione's condition, it would of be prudent to confirm his identity before they see him. If it isn't him, which I'm sure it is, the shock may of done more harm then good."

"Very understandable. Now, can we see him?" Molly asked as she itched to open the door.

A nod was all the group needed for them to burst into the Hospital wing. Kingsley turned to McGonagall, his deep toned voice soothing yet commanded attention, "Do you really believe this boy is Harry, have you ever thought it could be a disguise?"

"I have and we're in the process of making sure it's not a disguise, but I wouldn't mind an Aurors oppinion, Minister."

"I could do that and it's Kingsley, Minerva, how many times to I have to tell you?." Kingsley answered back with a smile. McGonagall nodded back as she followed Kingsley into the room to where the young man was laying in bed. In the chair beside the bed sat a tired looking Briohny who had been talking idly to the suspected Harry until she was bombarded with a group of people who gasped in shock. Briohny eyes widened as one of those gasps, came from the Minister for Magic himself.

"Minister! What are you doing here?" Briohny asked as she looked from each of the faces.

"Harry? Dear, I can't believe it, we thought you were dead!" Molly asked, walking straight past the young woman to Harry's bedside. She looked into his confused eyes behind the makeshift glasses and then hugged him tightly as her tears of happiness began to flow.

"Do I know you people?" Harry asked, even his tone of voice had a confused note to it. Harry pushed the clingy Molly off him and looked around again at the unfamiliar group, "Honestly, am I supposed to know any of you because at the moment I'm drawing a blank, sorry."

"Oh Harry!" Molly hugged him around his neck again, cutting off a bit of circulation to his brain, "Dear, we wouldn't expect you to remember us after what you've been through. What have you been through all these years, can you remember anything?"

"Molly, I think you're sufficating him." Kingsley informed her.

A loud gasp came from the direction of Harry who stared blankly at Kingsley, "Thanks for that, umm?"

"My name is Kinsley Shacklebolt and red headed couple is Molly and Arthur Weasley. Does any of our names ring a bell?" Kingsley asked in his deep voice.

"Vaguely but not really." Harry replied. "I think I heard the matron mention something to that teacher."

"Don't worry dear, we'll all help you with that. Oh Ron and Hermione will be so happy to see you, not to mention Ginny." Molly squealed happily as her tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"Ginny?"

"Do you recognise that name?" Kingsley asked.

"It sounds very familiar. Briohny, you haven't mentioned that name have you?" Harry asked.

Briohny stepped back into view then shook her head, "Sorry mate, that name's too random for even me to mention."

Molly smiled kindly at the young Auror then hugged Harry for the third time while Kingsley and McGonagall walked up to Briohny. "It's Briohny, right? What happened?" Kingsley asked.

"I was patrolling when I heard a scream then saw a flash of light just a bit past midnight, Minister. I went to inspect when I saw him laying at the edge of the forest. I can't explain it."

McGonagall turned quickly to Kingsley, "Could this have anything to do with the anniversary?"

Kingsley nodded his head slowly, "Probably. No one ever knew what was shot at Harry and no one knew who the wizard was. I'd bet a million galleons that even he didn't know what spell he shot at Harry."

"So you think it's him?" Briohny asked.

"Still not sure. I believe he should be watched, just in case. At least for the next couple of days, even after we've tested him."

"I'll see what teachers I can keep watch over him. I'm sure Neville would be more than willing to do the first shift." McGonagall answered.

"Have you informed anyone else about this, Briohny?" Kingsley asked.

Briohny shook her head and lowered it, ready to be reprimanded, "No sir, didn't think I should. Dawlish was asking about why I wasn't on my post when he came to relieve me and I just gave him the brush off by telling him something about cramps. I thought best to keep it quiet for the time being. Was that ok?"

Kingley let out a laugh, causing Briohny's head to raise slightly. "It is. Now since you've done the first shift, I think you should get some rest, I'll be needing you to help guard."

"Yes sir. I better say goodnight to him, then." Briohny said as they turned back to Harry's bedside. "Harry, look mate I think I might go and get some rest, I'm buggered." Harry gave Briohny a pleading look as if to tell her not to leave him with these strange people. Smiling, Briohny nodded and took a seat on the bed next to his, "I guess I could just have a nap here if that's ok."

"Of course you can Miss McAllister." Poppy said as she came out from her office, "Harry, do you feel up to some breakfast, I'm sure Kreacher would be more than happy to get you something."

Harry nodded slightly, way too hungry to figure who or what Kreacher was, frowning again when Molly hugged him once more.

-------

The Burrow had become unusually quiet as everyone had gathered in the lounge room as they waited impatiently of news from their parents. Ginny had a sickly feeling that something major had happened but was unsure of to what extent. Finally two large cracks could be heard coming from the yard at the Burrow, causing her to jump up quickly to make her way towards her parents, stopping abruptly when she noticed the large smile that was plastered permeantly upon her mothers face. Once Arthur reached Ginny, he smiled broadly and swung his arm around her shoulder as if to direct her to the kitchen. Once inside, Arthur called Ron and Hermione to join himself, Molly and Ginny in the kitchen as he had some news for them. Tilting his head off to the side, Ron followed his wife into the room and looked apprendsively at his parents.

"Don't worry son, it's good news." Arthur smiled as he helped Hermione to her seat.

"Well, what is it?" Ginny said hastely.

Grinning widely, Molly moved closer to her husband, waiting him to finally tell them all the good news. Arthur nodded and glanced at each of the people in the room. "Now I know that this may sound quite unbelievable, we were sceptic ourselves until we saw with our own eyes but-"

"Get on with it Dad." Ron butted in.

Without even an acknowledgement of his son's words Arthur continued, "What I mean to say is Harry's alive."

"WHAT THE?" a loud voice yelled that sounded distinctly like George's, coming from the next room.

"How - how can this be?" Hermione stuttered as she sunk down lower into her chair as the shock hit her.

"We aren't sure yet dear but we are certain it's him. The only difference from when he disappeared is the fact that he is missing his scar and he looks seven years older. Not to mention he has lost his memory." Molly said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter - in - law.

"So he can't remember anything?" Ron asked.

"He recognised Dumbledore's name and he when Molly mentioned your name, Ginny, it must of tweaked something in his memory as well." Arthur replied, wiping his glasses clean.

"This better not be a joke because if it is then it's in poor taste." Ginny finally said acidly.

Arthur sighed and placed his large hand upon Ginny's shoulder, "Once you see him you'll realise it's Harry."

"It could be a Death Eater in disguise. I mean Barty Crouch Jnr was able to get away with impersonating Moody for nearly a year." Hermione piped in, her voice sounding oddly weak.

"Professor McGonagall has thought of that. I think that's why they have planned to have someone on guard. Anyhow, if someone came across some of Harry's hair then they would turn into a seventeen year old version of him with the scar." answered Arthur.

"If that was why you took off to Hogwarts then why weren't any of us asked?" Ron asked, frowning.

Finally taking a seat, Molly smiled then glanced towards Hermione, "I believe dears, Professor McGonagall was a bit worried about Hermione's state at the moment."

Standing up suddenly, startling the rest of the occupants in the room, Ginny started to make her way off to the yard.

"Ginny, what in Merlin's name is wrong?" Arthur asked.

Sighing, Ginny turned back around to face her worried parents, "Well if Harry really is alive then I'd rather to be at Hogwarts then sitting around discussing the technicalities. And if it isn't Harry, I want to be there to hit the horrible prat with the most powerful curse I have myself" Then with a quick flick of her hair, Ginny apparated straight to Hogsmeade.

Ginny's heart thumped quicker and quicker as she made her way to the gates of Hogwarts, causing her throat to dry at each step. Once she arrived at the gate she paced up and down until Filth grumbly made his way to open it. By the time he unlocked the gates, Ron, Hermione and her parents had arrived. A clear look of complete shock was written across Hermione's face which was mingled with a slight frown that conveyed the fact that she was trying to sort of the possibility of such a phenomenon while Ron seemed to look as though he was about to be sick. Ginny tried in vain to think positively about the fact that it could possibily be Harry but dark thoughts of death and destruction from a time she would rather forget crept into her mind.

It wasn't long before the group made their way to the familiar doors of the Hospital Ward in Hogwarts, a place that the three of them had spent several various visits in. Ginny paused at the threshold, unsure she wanted to put her heart through more breaking but was comforted by a queasy but well meant smile from her older brother, something that finally put a smile across her face for the first time since she had heard the news of Harry. Taking a deep breath, Ginny followed slowly after Ron and Hermione but quickened her pace when she heard a loud gasp from Hermione. When Ginny made her way up bed, she too gasped quietly and shook her head while stepping back, still in disbelief. There, laying in hospital clothes was an older looking Harry, rounding his eyes at the arrival at more unknown guests. Ginny barely could hear the small stuttered interogation from Hermione, who seemed to have collapsed against the bed where a red haired woman was trying to rest and was unable to pull herself up as her husband was too busy gaping widely like a stunned mullet. Frowning, Harry got out of bed and helped Hermione to the chair closest to the bed then glanced across at Ron who had continued to imitate a codfish. Rolling his eyes at another group of strange people his eyes finally came across Ginny who was shaking her head violently. Momentatily stymied at the beauty of this new arrival, Harry was shocked when Ginny began to beat her fists across his chest.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY, HUH?"

Grabbing Ginny by her wrists to stop her from hurting him, Harry sighed and looked at the chocolate coloured eyes of his newest arrival. He then pushed Ginny back into the arms of her father then frowned heavily. "Don't bloody well ask me, I have no idea! They seem to think I'm a guy by the name of Harry but that name doesn't ring any bells to me."

"Don't give me that story, you can't be Harry." Ginny replied quickly before a tear began to run down her cheek. "You just can't be."

-----

Hope you all enjoyed... R&R peoples... constructive criticism is more than welcome... Oh and about the spelling and grammar... I'm currently working on an old computer that doesn't have Office so no spell check or grammar check... Am hoping to rectify it soon... so bare with me!!!

Cheers!!!

Zoe


	3. Dee and Hey!

Disclaimer: me not owns anything... unfortunately...

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Dee and Hey?_**

Madam Pomfrey arrived from her office just at this moment to usher Harry back to the comfort of his bed while showing the group forcefully to her office. Scolding, Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself as she closed the large heavy doors.

"What on earth do you think you will achieve by harassing my patient, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny stared blankly down at the desk in front of her and shook her head, still completely in shock, "He's dead. He can't be back, it's not real. How could he put us through all that if it's really him?"

"I - I doubt Harry would of meant any of what happened." Hermione said quietly.

"Then it must be a Death Eater, there's no other explanation" Ginny replied.

"I assure you Miss Weasley I'm ninety-nine percent sure that the young man sitting up in that bed is indeed Harry Potter."

Ginny began to pace quickly, trying to tell herself not to get too excited about the prospect of Harry returning to her, "I don't mean to be rude but how can you be that sure Madam Pomfrey? I mean sure he looks like an older Harry but what if it's a total different person all together?"

"Ginny, dear, I don't -"

Madam Pomfrey turned towards Molly and tweaked a small smile from the corner of her mouth, "No Molly, I'll answer. Ginny, after your parents left, Kingsley and I were able to slip him a little bit of Veritiserum. Once we were able to verify that he wasn't a Death Eater and had most certainly lost his memory, I was able to do an identity test with a strand of his hair."

Pausing when she heard an excitable squeak from Hermione, Madam Pomfrey turned to see a large grin upon her face. Hermione's face turned a slight shade of pink before telling her to continue by waving her hand impatiently.

"As I was saying, I was able to get a strand of Harry's hair and with much fortune found a fresh identity potion in my stores. I had just got the results when you arrived; the DNA of the man in my Hospital Wing is indeed Harry Potter."

"And you're sure the DNA is conclusive?" Hermione replied excitably.

"Dee and Hey?"

Hermione grinned up at Ron and brought his hand that she had been holding tightly up to her mouth and kissed it, "Honestly, you really should of taken Muggle Studies or at least read a book once in a while. DNA, it is practically our genetic blueprint. DNA is unique to each and every one of us, well that is unless you have an identical twin."

"Yeah thanks, I really didn't need you to recite the dictionary for me." Ron replied cheekily, kissing Hermione before she had a time to retort.

Rolling her eyes at her brother and sister - in - law, Ginny turned back to Madam Pomfrey. "So?"

"Well it's about 99.9 conclusive so I'm sure it's him."

Taking a deep breath in after suddenly ceasing her continuous pacing, Ginny fell backwards into her father's arms before grabbing the only other chair available in the office. Her mind was reeling even more than before, she felt sick by the thought that her life would be different once again, not even able to process that this new information could be the best thing she had ever heard in over seven years. Ginny barely even heard her parents, Ron and Hermione talking happily to Madam Pomfrey until she heard her name being mentioned.

"What?"

"I was just saying that you, Ron and Hermione would be more than willing to help Harry recover at home, after he is allowed to leave." Molly answered sweetly.

"Of course that would have to be after the Minister thinks it's safe." Arthur added.

Ron frowned and looked from each of his parent, "What do you mean if the Minister thinks it's safe?"

"Just incase he is under an Imperius curse or has been tortured to do the bidding of any Dark being." Arthur replied.

"I - I think I might go for a little walk, just so I can process everything." Ginny piped up suddenly. "You guys stay here, I'll be fine." she added when she noticed Hermione struggling to get out from her chair.

Making her way out of the office, Ginny felt her head pounding forcefully, as though her brain had been smashed with a rather sharp ended brick. She nearly made her way from the room when she heard a loud clearing of a person's throat. Ginny's heart skipped a little when she turned to find herself face to face with Harry.

"Look, about before -"

"No, I'm the one who should be explaining myself. I'm sorry for attacking you like that; I was just in a bit of shock seeing you." Ginny replied heavily.

Harry quirked a quick smile and ran his hands through his already messy hair, "You were in shock? Try not knowing what the hell is going on and then some girl starts throwing her fists into my chest."

Ginny turned her head towards the ground to the side of her and stepped back, feeling amazingly uncomfortable having someone who she had thought was gone from her life forever suddenly so close to her. "As I said before I'm sorry. Look, I need to go for a walk to clear my head, is that OK?"

Frowning and stepping back from the beautiful, strange red head Harry sighed, "Yeah, that's fine with me. Just one thing before you go?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

Ginny closed her eyes suddenly to control the urge to cry in front of Harry. After a few moments of silence she cleared her throat to speak, "Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

**

* * *

**

It took a little longer for Ginny to reach her old hiding spot along the shore of the lake then she had expected, finding that she had wondered aimlessly into many long forgotten corridors and floors in the castle Ginny once had called her second home. Her last year had been hard for Ginny as the disappearance of Harry had been so fresh at that time. She found that she had became a recluse in her final year, drowning herself with as much work as humanly possible in an attempt to keep herself from dieing inside. Many of her friends and family tried to help her through such a horrible period but no matter what they did it never helped with the deep pain in her heart. It took Ginny many years to finally get over Harry's death with some help from Hermione and her family but even then Harry was never very far from her mind.

Now that Harry was back though from the dead so to speak, Ginny felt as though all her confusion, anger and loss began to flow through her body once again. Once she had realised that it was indeed him and he had lost his memory, Ginny felt as though she had lost him again even though she saw his vibrant green eyes staring directly into her own. Sighing heavily, Ginny took her shoes from her feet and walked aimlessly through the shallows of the lake, feeling the Giant Squid's tentacles tickling her toes gently as though showing her it's own way of comforting. Many times Ginny had dreamed of Harry coming back to her but in her dreams but she never expected that it would happen; it was only in her deepest parts of her heart that she felt and had hoped beyond hope that a day such as this one would come. It took over half an hour before Ginny woke up from her trance she had cocooned herself into and her state developed from confused pain into true happiness. A happiness she could barely remember ever having, except for when she was back in Hogwarts. Harry was back, he was back to her, Ginny thought. Here she was wallowing in her own confusion and the love of her life was laying in a bed in the Hospital Wing. Drying her feet hastily and trying to put her shoes back on, Ginny made her way back to the castle when she saw a large form bounding from the gates along the path to the castle. Ginny smiled when she recognised the gigantic form and hairy face of Hagrid. Running to catch up with the giant, which was a mean feat as Hagrid seemed to be galloping up to the castle as though his life depended on it, even with his limp, Ginny finally caught up with him when he reached the heavy doors.

"Hagrid!"

Turning and glancing down, Hagrid smiled blankly down at Ginny as though he too had just woke from a daydream, "Ginny, what are you 'ere for?"

"What do you mean Hagrid? Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Hagrid frowned. Taking in Ginny's shocked appearance, Hagrid grinned again, his large beetle eyes twinkling. "I know. Come on, I wanna see 'im before 'e starts wonderin' where I am."

Ginny was about to reply to Hagrid that Harry wouldn't even be able to recognise his own reflection let alone Hagrid but decided not to, following quickly behind him. Within no time they both reached the Hospital Wing to find it even more crowded then had before. Ginny hadn't even realised that the rest of her family had arrived as well as Neville and Luna. Ginny walked apprendively back to the bed where everyone was crowded around and smiled appolgicely back at Harry who seemed to be throwing her a look that plainly was asking her to get him out of this room. The only person who wasn't crowded around Harry's bed and trying to ask him questions was Charlie, who seemed confounded as he babbled his way through introducing himself to the woman who had been trying to rest in the bed next to Harry's. Ginny couldn't help but giggle as she heard her brother call himself Warlie Cheasley. After a rather dirty look from Charlie, Ginny made her way to Hermione who was sitting in an armchair a few feet away from the crowd.

"It's weird having him here, isn't it?" Hermione spoke lightly. "It still doesn't feel real."

Nodding, Ginny turned as she watched Madam Pomfrey shoo the crowd away from Harry as he now seemed to be looking panicky. "Tell me about it, but as weird as it is, he's here."

"This will be difficult though, helping him remember his life and all the pain that was involved in it."

Ginny didn't answer, she had not thought about this, she just watched idly as her mother was now lecturing George for letting off several wet start fireworks which were fizzing through the air in a blaze of colour.

"I guess we could start helping him remember the better memories then we will worry about the more painful ones as they arrive." Hermione then turned suddenly towards Ginny and grabbed her forcefully by the arm. "Merlin, we shouldn't have gotten married. Why did we have to be so hasty? I mean he could of been there, why did we have to be so selfish?" Hermione then paused and clutched her protruded belly and grimaced.

"Hermione, are you OK?" Ginny asked rather louder than she was hoping for, causing both Ron and Molly to rush up to Hermione.

"I'm fine."

"Was it a Hickston Bracks?" Ron asked concerned.

"Braxton Hicks and yes Ron, it was." Hermione groaned. "I think I should go back to the Burrow."

Nodding, Ron helped his wife up from her seat and made for the door, giving Harry one smile of reassurance as they left the room.

"I think the rest of the Weasley's should also get back." Molly called to the family. "We'll be back soon though, Harry. Ginny, are you coming?"

Taking one quick look at Harry, Ginny shook her head. "I think I might stay here for a moment, if that's OK with you, mum."

"Of course dear, take your time. I'll have lunch waiting for you when you get back." Molly called back before ushering the rest of the family out. Charlie seemed to pause before leaving, showing the red haired Auror a dazzling smile while his mother pushed him forcefully across the small of his back.

The room seemed oddly larger without the large mob of Weasley's taking up every corner of the Hospital Wing, even with Hagrid's gigantic bulk, though Harry's face still seemed to have a rather panicky look across it. Ginny couldn't figure out whether this was because of Hagrid's whole being or because of Luna's rather obsessive rantings about purple fire wozbungers that she was planning on looking for with Rolf. Ginny took up a seat to Harry's right and listened to her friend who seemed completely unfazed that Harry had dramatically risen from the dead. When asked by Professor McGonagall to keep this feat from her father, in fear of the news escaping to the media, at least for a couple of days, Luna just shrugged then rolled her eyes at the mention of the Quibbler, answering that there wouldn't be enough room in this week's issue due to the fact that there would be a rather revealing article about the New Head of the Auror's office obsession with the culling of Diricawls while overseas in Mauritius. Ginny kept quiet for most of this time as the rest of them babbled happily to Harry, she seemed just content to be in his presence.

It took another half an hour before Neville and Luna left and an extra twenty minutes before Hagrid was directed out of the room by Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Briohny. Only Ginny was allowed to stay as Harry had asked for her to keep him company when Briohny was finally able to rest. Harry rested his head upon his arm and smiled across at Ginny.

"So, tell me about yourself?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know about yourself?" Ginny replied.

"No, I'm already sick of hearing about this Harry Potter 'Champion of the World' character. Tell me your deal."

"What would you like to know?" Ginny asked with a slight tweak of her lips.

Harry raised an eyebrow as if thinking then scooted closer to her, "Hmm, Ok I have one. Where do you fit in the scheme of everything? I mean I know your part of that red haired family, Weasley's right, but that's it."

"Yeah I'm a Weasley." grinned Ginny. "I'm the youngest of seven and the only girl."

"What else?" Harry asked.

"Not much else unless really except for the fact that I work with Dragons in Romania with my brother Charlie."

"Dragons, really? That's amazing."

Shrugging, Ginny smiled before reaching up and grabbing her tied up hair, "It's not bad, I like it anyhow. Charlie's taught me a lot about handling dragons but every day there seems to be something new I'll learn."

"Charlie? Was that the one with all the scars on his face or the muscely guy that was chatting up Briohny?" Harry asked.

Laughing, Ginny looked at the resting form of Briohny, "The one that was chatting up Briohny. When I get a chance I plan to give him a hard time about that too. He seemed so smittened by her."

Harry let out a small laugh before glancing down at Ginny's hands which had started to ring her hair in an unconfident way. He then looked up slightly then turned his head suddenly with quick turn. "What about that pregnant bushy haired woman? Who is she with? She's not my -"

"Your what?"

"Umm, she and I aren't together or anything because the thought of becoming a parent with a woman I don't know is scary." Harry voice seemed to break slightly while he said this.

"What makes you think that?" Ginny replied more aggressively then she was supposed to.

"Nothing, it just she seemed rather freaked out about seeing me here." Harry answered, feeling even more foolish with every word.

"Do you blame her? I mean how many times do you find your best friend who you thought was dead, alive, sitting on a bed?"

Harry let out a large sigh and smiled, "So, me and her aren't - that's good right?"

"Depends, you weren't -" Ginny paused and furrowed her brow, "interested in Hermione, were you?"

"Definitely not." Harry said now smiling gratefully. "Not that there was anything wrong with her!" he added.

"Good - I mean Ron wouldn't be very impressed if you were interested."

"One of your brothers? The one that was going on about some game called Quick-itch and the Chubby Cabins, whatever that is."

"Yeah, him. Ron and Hermione are married. They were your two best friends before." Ginny said, feeling strangely weird about telling Harry about his own best friends.

Harry looked to the side as if trying to remember something. "And where do you fit into everything? Were you another one of my best friends?"

Feeling her eyes well up with tears once again, Ginny turned her head to compose herself before smiled kindly back at Harry. "I - I was one of your close friends, yes."

"Oh, OK then" Harry replied with a tone of disappointment to his voice.

All Ginny wanted to do was to tell Harry about them but she knew he at least had to understand the basics before she ever explained anything of their relationship. She knew that it would have been too much information to be able to digest in one day.

"So, I was gone for how long? No one's truly cleared that up, they've skirted around it." Harry asked with a semi casual voice.

Ginny looked out of the window where the vibrant light was still pouring in. "It's been seven years today."

"Right." Harry said automatically, his brow furrowed in thought, "And how did I disappear?"

"OK Miss Weasley, I think it's time that you went home for a little while, Harry needs his rest." Madam Pomfrey bustled in, trying to usher Ginny out.

"You will be back, won't you?" Harry asked pleadingly, "I mean I feel comfortable talking with you, even if you did try and attack me as soon as you saw me."

Grinning widely now, Ginny replied. "I might visit the 'Champion of the World' again, if he will have me?"

"Only if you tell me more about yourself. I want to remember everything." Harry grinned before lying back on his bed again.

* * *

So sorry for the break... I didn't have a computer that was functioning for ages so I had to wait... am so glad I did back all my info, including my writings, on a USB thingy...

Anyhow, will post more again... very, very soon...

Zoe


	4. Visions

*peeks in and looks around bashfully* long time no posted... okay, the reason I've posted this chapter isn't because I've only JUST written it. It's because I've had it for AGES and since I'd like to get back into fanfic writing now that I'm not as busy as I was and also because I've gotten over my writers block, I thought I may as well finish off the ones I started ages ago... so I'll be posting all the chapters I forgot to post here (had them also on another couple of sites) then I'll be ready to finally finish this off... I've also got a few others I'll be posting in the near future that I wrote ages ago so look out for them...

so, without further ado...

**Chapter 4: Visions**

It wasn't too long before Kingsley decided it was safe for Molly to take Harry home after several tests and investigations. Surprisingly Harry's resurrection still hadn't made the news but Kingsley, Arthur and Percy were sure that the rest of the world would know soon enough. With Harry now be staying at the Burrow while he recovers, Kingsley organised for there to be extra security around the perimeters, something that the Weasley's hadn't needed to experience for over seven years. Charlie seemed to be the only one particularly happy about this arrangement as it meant that Briohny McAllister would be patrolling with the other Aurors and security wizards and witches.

It was just before lunch when Ron arrived with a bewildered looking Harry flooing straight from the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts on a special link the Ministry had organised just for Harry. Shaking his head quickly as he removed the soot he had collected from his travels, Harry barely even took in his surroundings for a few moments. Once he felt basically soot free, Harry looked around the small room which seemed to be filled with all sorts of wizarding knick knacks and objects. Amazed, he glanced around quickly trying to take in every inch of the room before his eyes finally rested upon the most unusual clock. Instead of numbers it had positions like 'home', 'travelling', 'lost' and 'mortal peril' and instead of two clock arms it had fourteen which all had faces on its end. Harry was perplexed to see his own face positioned at 'home', finding it strange that he wasn't able to remember such a magnificent house.

Smiling slightly Ron finally spoke up, "It's not much but its home."

"It's brilliant, so much livelier than the Hospital Wing." Harry replied.

Ron smiled even brighter before walking towards the kitchen, "Come on, I bet mum has a feast all set up for your arrival."

As soon as the two entered the kitchen they were suddenly hit by Mrs. Weasley as she dashed to both of them to give each of the men hugs. "Oh my dear, it's just like before, both of you walking in like that. I'm nearly bursting with happiness at this moment. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I'd be able to have so many of the family here once again. Did you have a good trip flooing from Hogwarts? Are you hungry, I've made all your favourite foods."

Blinking quickly Harry turned his head to find Ginny trying hard to stop giggling. Looking weary, Harry then turned back to Mrs. Weasley and shrugged, "Err yeah; I assume it was a good trip. I mean we weren't burnt and we got here so I guess it was OK. Don't know if that spinning was normal though, my stomach still feels like it's been thrown in a washing machine and had a couple of spins."

A small squeal erupted from Mrs. Weasley before hugging Harry once again. "Oh Harry! Go on into the garden dear, lunch won't be too long."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly dear and it's no problem. Now go out there and have fun."

Nodding, Harry followed after Ron, pausing for a moment when Ginny reached him. "Don't worry, she'll be back to normal soon, telling you that you are too thin and need feeding up, I'll guarantee it."

"That's something to look forward to." Harry replied in a whisper.

"It will become second nature to you to duck and weave whenever she edges towards you. Part and parcel with mother's I guess."

Harry stopped and frowned as he looked towards the ground. "I wouldn't know, I both don't have one and can't remember." he said bitterly. Harry was only told the day before by Ron that his own parents were killed when he was very young.

Ginny smiled weakly and rested her hand upon Harry's shoulder, causing his stomach to swoop in delight, "I understand but smile, at least you have us."

Turning his head to survey the many red heads, the Minister, the loopy blonde that fascinated with weird, make believe animals, the man who could hardly remember his own name but would never forget a name of a plant, the giant and the weird creature that went by the name of Kreacher, Harry quirked his lips into his old trademark smile, "You know, that isn't very reassuring."

Many hours passed before all the meals were finally consumed, tightening everyone's waist bands and leaving a content drowsiness over the garden. Harry seemed more at ease as the day went by and longed to remember every aspect of his life. Smiling, he wondered exactly what his life had entailed. Apart from his lack of parents, Harry had decided his life was filled with happiness beyond all measures, judging how content he was feeling. He must of spent a lot of his childhood here with the Weasley's as the house, as strange as it was, seemed like home to him. His mind then drifted towards Ginny, who had been an even brighter ray of sunshine in Harry's misty, confused state. He felt strangely close to her. He couldn't quite explain it but it was there, burning softly in the pit of his stomach. Feeling his mind drift as he thought of Ginny, Harry was brought back to earth by Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Your hair is getting way too long Bill. I hoped that once you became a parent you'd get rid of that horrible ponytail."

"Fleur doesn't mind it so I'm keeping it" Bill replied

Mrs. Weasley frowned and then glanced quickly over at Fleur, "Yes well that's not unexpected; she is your wife after all. Oh dear it's getting really out of hand, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it Harry?"

As Harry started to shrug his whole world became pitch black and not a sound was made. Several long moments passed before a green light slowly appeared, growing ever so larger. Harry felt a twang of fear as the light illuminated the scene and showed a teenage boy being hit by the light then falling heavily to the ground in a dank graveyard. He then felt a sharp pain run across his arm and with a quick flash he was facing a horrifying man, who barely even resembled a human at all. His skin was ghostly white with piercing red eyes and a snake like nose. His smile was mocking as he lowered himself into a bow and his wand clutched ready in his hand. With an almost bone chilling high voice the man spoke, "...bow to dead, Harry..."

The words echoed through his ears before Harry heard himself scream and collapse.

"Harry, Harry. Are you alright?" a soft voice whispered into his ears. "Harry?"

Slowly Harry brought his heavy lidded eyes open to reveal three blurry figures leaning above him. Cursing, he groped for his glasses to find that they were nowhere near him.

"Here Harry, I have them." Another voice said with a note of worry.

Harry shoved on his glasses to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing over him, all with a concerned look upon their faces. Harry then glanced around to find he wasn't in the graveyard or in the garden, but in a bed. Smiling weakly, Harry tried to sit up but he found that every muscle in his body was like jelly and his right arm pained severely. He took one glance and was shocked to find his arm was roughly bandaged.

"What happened?" Harry asked the group at large.

"That's what we were just about to ask you." Ron replied with a slight unnatural strain to his voice. "Tell you what, you bloody scared us."

Harry stared blankly then shrugged, "I - I'm not sure. One minute I was sitting down in the garden and the next minute I'm lying in this bed feeling like rubber." Harry lied. He didn't feel comfortable telling the three of them what he had seen, even though they had all supposingly been his closest friends. "Look, could I have some rest, I'm feeling really tired."

"But Harry, are you sure you-"

"Yeah I'm fine really, I'm just tired."

Nodding, Hermione reluctantly went to leave the room, dragging Ron with her. Only Ginny stayed, looking him straight in the eye. "You're not fine, are you?" she said finally.

"What are you, my fairy god mother? I'm telling you I'm fine and there's nothing to worry about."

"You can't tell me not to worry. I know you, Harry."

"Oh then maybe you can teach me as I bloody well don't know myself!" Harry hissed back at Ginny, causing her to step back slightly.

"Don't start with me Harry; I know you had a flash of your past." Ginny barked back, her hands on her hips and staring fiercely at Harry.

"So you are a seer as well, are you? Well that's a handy hint to know."

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Harry."

Harry stared daggers at Ginny because of her nerve, not wanting to give her the pleasure of knowing what he saw. "What makes you think I'll tell you anyhow? Why should it matter?" He yelled.

Tilting her head slightly, Ginny felt her arms relax and smiled, "It matters because I care for you. We all do."

"Why though, to me you are all random people in a random world, why should it matter at all?"

"We may be random people to you but you're not a random person to us, to me."

Smiling knowingly in a forced expression, Harry shook his head, "No, I'm just something fascinating for you all to watch and study! Poor stupid Harry, let's all put him in a cage and poke sticks at him. Gee, that would be fun!"

Ginny's face burned and her eyes became to build a dangerous fire behind them."Is that all you think? You think we are doing this; we are like this, because we think that a poor boy that's lost his memory would be fascinating to watch and a great lab rat? How dare you! Do you honestly think so poorly of me? Does what my family has done for you matter so little? Do I?"

Before Harry could answer Ginny shot him one last glare before she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Sighing, Harry wished he had not said many of the things he had said, especially to Ginny. She did not deserve to be treated the way she was and neither did her family. Standing up to follow Ginny, Harry took one step then swayed on the spot before falling heavily upon the bed, falling to sleep from lack of energy.

A strange mistiness came over Harry as he slept, causing him to whirl uncontrollably through his vacant mind, searching for some clue to his existence. Hoping beyond hope, Harry strained his head, looking for a moment, one moment in which he could think upon happily, something completely different to the dank, mournful graveyard. Seeing a glistening door appear in front of him, Harry crossed his fingers, hoping that it would indeed be a happy memory. Opening the door, Harry stepped into it to find himself walking up the stairs with a younger looking Ron and Hermione, who were chatting idly. Following the duo, Harry only stopped when he heard a voice.

"Harry, will you come in here for a moment?"

Feeling himself move automatically, Harry followed Ginny into her room, a strange nervousness come over him as he stepped over the threshold. Harry took in the bright surroundings of the room then looked down when Ginny had wished him a happy birthday.

"Yeah... thanks." Harry replied awkwardly, causing himself to grimace inside slightly.

Harry observed intently, taking in his old mannerisms as he tried to avoid Ginny's eyes.

"Nice view" Harry said feebly, looking out into the yard in which there was some sort of field.

Ignoring Harry's comment, Ginny spoke. "I couldn't think what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Harry replied, but Ginny seemed to ignore this too.

"I didn't know what would be useful, Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."

Harry chanced a look at Ginny, whose face was soft, yet not tearful.

Taking another step closer, Ginny continued to speak, "So then I thought I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some Veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."

"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."

"There's the silver lining I've been looking for." Ginny whispered, and then moving closer, she kissed Harry passionately. Letting go of all his worries, Harry gave in to the blissful oblivion, feeling as though nothing existed apart from himself and Ginny. She seemed as though nothing else mattered in the world, nothing was more real than Ginny, the feel of her, one of his hands moved along the slender of her back while the other ran through her sweet smelling hair. Harry felt that he could be like this forever but a loud bang awoke him from trance, taking him from the memory and back into the void.

Scolding his luck, Harry searched again, hoping that he could find the door he had just visited. Several moments went by without such luck and Harry was going to just give up when he saw another door appear, similar to the other door but it didn't seem to glimmer like the other did. Holding his breath, Harry opened the next door, finding himself sitting down under a marquee, next to a rather dark looking man with a curved nose.

The young man scanned around the dance floor then commented in a thick accent, "This girl is very nice looking." pointing at Ginny, who was dancing with a younger version of Luna, her golden dress shimmering brightly, hypnotizing Harry, calling him to watch her every move.

Harry watched Ginny resentfully as he heard the man say something else. He felt as though all his strength was keeping him from going up to her and dancing with her. Harry then felt himself reply irritably, "Yeah and she's seeing someone. Jealous type. Big bloke. You wouldn't want to cross him."

Wanting to watch Ginny for the rest of his days, Harry felt a sudden jolt as his body drifted from the scene, a bright light blinding him.

Harry woke abruptly, the sun streaming into the room. Straining, Harry tried to remember the dream he had but for the life of him he could only remember one detail, a woman, a stunningly beautiful woman in a gold dress. Harry shook himself with a little smile before putting his glasses on and tentively stepping out of bed. Once he realised he was able to take more than a few steps without collapsing, Harry made his way directly to the door, his stomach crying for food, but before he could even reach for the door handle, it swung up to reveal a grim looking Ginny carrying a over laddened tray of breakfast.

"Mum thought you'd still be bed ridden so she got me to send this up for you." Ginny said curtly, her icy stare hitting Harry like a cold shower. Placing the tray on the bed Ginny shot Harry one last look of discontent before making her way towards the door.

"Wait!" Harry cried out before the door closed behind Ginny.

Ginny turned slowly to face Harry, closed the door then placed her hands to her hips as if waiting. A couple of seconds passed before Ginny rolled her eyes, sending him another expectant look that clearly told him that he had to speak first.

"Well okay, look I just want to apologise to you about the other day, it was a bit out of line, I guess -"

"A bit out of line? You have to be joking! You insulted me, my family and everyone who's ever cared about whether you are fine or not!" Ginny replied acidly, her eyes burning once more.

"As I said a bit out of line, but you need to understand you have no idea what I am going through."

"Yeah, well I was probably a little out of line myself. I never meant to attack you like I did, I'm just-" Pausing to find her words without telling too much, Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry, wanting to hug him tightly but just placed her hand upon his own. "It's just; it's hard for us too. You wouldn't understand how hard it is."

"Right and the guy with amnesia should be the understanding one. I come to this strange house, surrounded by people I really don't know and then I get this painful vision of some sadistic, deformed maniac who thinks killing teens and slicing their arms open in the middle of graveyards are the things to do and I'm the one that should understand?" Harry blurted out in his anger, regretting suddenly that he had told Ginny about his vision. Harry turned away suddenly, pacing the floor before looking into Ginny's eyes which weren't holding any anger behind them but shock.

"You had a vision of Tom?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I have no idea what his name was. All I know is he had chalk white skin, red eyes like snakes and no nose, just slits." Harry replied quickly, he didn't want to think about the person, let alone know that he has such a normal name like Tom.

"But, I - I have to go." Ginny said quickly, as though her mind had been working at a million miles per hour. "I'm sorry I barked at you, I was just - I'll be back soon, I promise." And with that Ginny made for the door, closing it behind her with a small click.

Ginny's mind reeled as she made her way directly down to the kitchen where she knew Hermione was. She had hoped and assumed that as Harry regained his memory back he would start with small, simple things like how he always would do certain things a particular way or a small mention of one of the most insignificant things. She would never have believed the first thing he remembered was the graveyard. Once in the kitchen she made her way towards Hermione, ignoring her mother's mentions of breakfast.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Ginny said quietly so only she could hear.

"Can't it wait, I'm starving." Hermione replied as she took another bite of herself made kipper and pancake sandwich.

Shaking her head and ignoring the foul stench of the mixed foods, Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm, aiming for the sitting room.

Waddling quickly behind Ginny, Hermione huffed when she was forced into a lumpy armchair, "You could have at least let me bring my breakfast!" Hermione said in a frustrated tone. "What is it that's so urgent then?"

"OI Ginny, what do you think you are doing, harassing my wife? That's my job!" Ron burst into the room, walking straight towards Hermione, handing her the kipper and pancake sandwich.

"Thanks Ron. Great to have your support" Hermione said indignantly.

"Always there for you Hermione."

"Are you two finished?" Ginny groaned heavily, "I was just about to talk to you about Harry?"

"What's he done now, he hasn't been going off about the family again?" Ron asked, half smiling.

Shaking her head fiercely, Ginny stared directly at Hermione and sighed, "He's had a vision of Tom, in that graveyard, the night he returned."

Several seconds passed before anything was said.

"But, but that doesn't mean anything's wrong. He's just got one of the worst memories out of the way, right?" Ron asked, his voice tweaking up a little.

"This was when he collapsed yesterday? Something must have triggered the memory, no other way to explain it." Hermione replied.

"Like what, we weren't saying things like 'Gee, I miss those days when a supposed unkillable madman wanted to do you in?' were we? " Ron replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I wasn't meaning like that, I was thinking it could have been the most frivolous object, scent or even sound." Hermione replied quickly back, glaring at Ron.

"So just being back here could not have tweaked it a bit then?"

"Of course it could Ron, don't be silly. All I'm saying is that even the smell of the Treacle tart could have brought it back to him." Hermione answered.

Just as Ron was going to reply back, he was interrupted by a loud voice that echoed around the room. "Oh don't stop talking about me on my account, I love having strangers talking about how fragile and dangerous poor Harry Potter is! Talking about things behind my back about my own horrific memories that just so happen to jump up at me and bite me in the butt just because something 'triggers' it! If that's what all my life was about then honestly I'd rather not know about it."

"Oh Harry, we didn't mean to talk behind your back -" Hermione started but was stopped again by Harry.

"And another thing, can you two stop narking at each other, you know how much it gets on my nerves listening to you two bickering about the most minor thing."

Ron furrowed his brow then stepped up to Harry and bringing himself to his tallest, "Don't go having a go at my - What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" "Harry barked back.

Walking right up to Harry, Ron looked closely at Harry and frowned again, "I mean what did you say about us narking at each other?"

"I - I don't know. It just came out of my mouth." Harry replied perplexed.

Grinning, Ron stepped even closer to Harry and clapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Good to start getting you back mate, and I've been missing you!"

"So, having a go at you two for arguing is a good thing?"

"Of course it is. You used to tell us that you hate us bickering all the time!" Hermione smiled, hugging Harry in reply. "And I'm sorry, we should have talked to you about it, we were just so surprised that you remembered that memory out of all of them."

Harry smiled slightly before bringing his hand to his hair and ruffling it slightly, "Yeah, well I probably should have talked to you about it before. I mean you were supposed to be my friends, after all."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione squealed in a Mrs. Weasley type way, stretching her arms around Harry to hug him once again.

"Come on mate, if you're doing this well then today would be the best day to work on Quidditch. All this soppy stuff will go to the girls heads soon. It's bad enough that the hormones are turning my wife into my mother. Not a turn on, believe me." Ron piped in, peeling his wife off his best friend.

"Ron, we need to talk about Harry's memory. He needs to know." Hermione replied pleadingly.

"Later, Hermione. There are more important things than a defeated dark lord."

Harry let out a small laugh then stopped when he noticed the deadly look upon Hermione's face. He was grateful and relieved to put off this talk about his memory, even though he felt it was very significant that he knew. The heaviness of the air that had hung around him from the moment he had woken from his state had begun to lift and Harry wasn't eager to bring it back any time in the near future. Opting Quidditch would be better than having to think about his past, Harry thought as he began walking with Ron towards the back door. Taking one last look at Ginny, who had been stony quiet during the whole moment, Harry smiled then was nowhere to be seen as Ron happily marched Harry off to the Weasley's Quidditch yard.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

* * *

okay, next chapter will be up in the next couple of hours... just have to go over it etc... hopefully you like this chapter...


	5. Verging on Stupidity

another chapter which I hope you'll enjoy...

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Verging on Stupidity**_

It took Ron a quick five minutes to explain basic details of Quidditch before launching into an in depth beginner's lesson on the finer points that is Quidditch, which took the two another thirty minutes. By that time Ginny and Hermione finally made their way out to the yard, Harry and Ron were just making their way to the broom shed.

"Sorry you don't have your old broom, "Ron said conversationally, "Was kind of destroyed. You can use Fred's old one, I guess." Ron added with a sad tone.

Opening the shed, Ron apprehensively pulled out a rather web ridden broom, several twigs sticking out at odd directions. Smiling weakly, Ron passed the broom to Harry, which vibrated at his touch.

"I can clean that off if you'd like?"

Nodding, Harry handed his broom to Ron, who drew his wand out and performed a simple Scorgify charm, quickly wiping off the last remnants with his sleeve, "I'm not the best at cleaning charms. You should see Hermione go off when I've left the bathroom a mess."

Harry grinned back before taking the broom from Ron. Once he had it completely in his own hands, the broom vibrated more forcefully than it had done before. "Is this normal?" Harry asked as he walked back up to the yard with Ron, his heart beating out of his chest at the prospect of flying practically blind on an excitable broomstick.

"I think it just wants to get up in the air where it belongs. Come on, once you're up there it'll feel a lot better."

Raising one eyebrow, Harry gave a furtive look at his broom, "I highly doubt that. You know, this is sounding like the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

Ron let out a loud snort before straddling his own broom and pushing up, hovering a couple of centimeter's above the ground. "Ha, that's really saying lots as you can't remember other ideas that could have verged closer to stupidity than this one. Now get on your broom like I did and push off with your feet."

"There is no way I'm doing this" Harry answered unsurely, holding his hand out now at a distance as his brooms vibrating was becoming unbearable.

"'Course you can. It's not that hard, I mean you used to love riding your broom." Ron replied, finally noticing Harry's now panicked face. "Want me to get Ginny to show you? OI Gi-"

Harry's eyes widened and shook his head violently, "No, no, I'll do it. I'm sure riding a broom is like riding a bike, or so the saying goes. I think."

Straddling his broom, Harry pushed off forcefully as Ron had done; he too floated just a few centimeters above the ground. He felt weird floating above the ground, his feet dangling in mid air, but, strangely enough, he found the sensation and the anticipation increasing his excitement level.

"See, that was too bad, was it?"

"Not really." Harry answered, inching even higher off the ground.

Ron grinned widely then gave a quick look over to the edge of the trees on the far side of the yard. "Race you to the edge and back!"

Taking off quickly to follow Ron, Harry had an odd fear that by the end of the session he would perhaps break his arm or crack open his head by falling ungracefully.

Ginny stretched her arms out, feeling her muscles contract as herself and Hermione finally made their way out into the yard. Half an hour had passed since Ron took Harry outside to teach him Quidditch and in that time Ginny and Hermione tried to figure out how to completely go about Harry's sudden change. It scared Ginny to find that Harry could have such a major flash, which had even caused his cut upon his arm, fearing he could experience all the horrors and pain of his life before could ever remember the lighter side of his life. It took Hermione a while to convince Ginny that it will come as it comes, all they could do was to be there if he needs us.

As they walked out Hermione smiled and added, "And you'll have to tell him sooner or later, you know that."

"Tell him what?" Ginny asked, knowing full well what Hermione was about to bring up.

"About the two of you, Ginny. Do you really want him to blow up like that again when he gets a flash of, let's just say your first kiss?" Hermione replied, slowly anchoring herself down upon the ground underneath a large apple tree.

Rolling her eyes before sitting beside Hermione, Ginny sighed then took a glance at Harry, who was standing beside the broom shed, holding his broom out as if it had been contaminated. "I can't tell him, not yet at least. There are too many other things he needs to remember before I even bother about talking to him about us. Anyhow, who's to say-"

"Don't tell me Ginny Weasley doubts herself with the boys." Hermione laughed.

"No not the boys. Just one man. Who's to say that he'll ever feel the same about me now as what he did back then? And by the way, when did you turn into one of my brothers?"

"Oh about eight months ago on a stormy, hot night." Hermione smiled, her face blushing slightly. "And why do you doubt that he won't regain his feelings for you, if he hasn't already."

Ginny heard Ron yell then turned to find both men looking towards them, Harry's head shaking violently. "It doesn't matter now. Just trust me, Hermione. I know what I am doing."

Just as Hermione was about to reply she was distracted by Charlie, who seemed rather pleased with himself. "Morning ladies. Nice day for it!"

"What have you been up to, Charlie and do we really want to know all the details?" Ginny asked heavily.

Charlie grinned widely before quickly wiping the sides of his lips with his finger tips. "Oh bit of this, bit of that. You know, seeing old haunts and what not. It's amazing how different this place feels after years of being away."

"Ok Charlie, spill, before I assume the worst." Ginny replied, a smile creeping across her face.

"It's nothing. Can't a guy actually enjoy a beautiful day?" he answered.

Smile fully formed, Ginny finally realised what could cause her brother's moment of happiness. "So, who is it and does her seeing eye dog approve? You haven't been bothering Briohny, have you?"

"What?" Charlie asked distractingly as he watched Ron race Harry across the field. "No, I mean yes but I wouldn't call it bothering."

"Briohny? The Auror that found Harry?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yeah, Charlie's been quite taken by her since the day he met her, aren't you Charlie?" Ginny replied with a childish playfulness in her voice.

"I - no - what - my, my love life isn't any of you business, thank you very much Ginny."

"Ha! I still end up hearing about it though, Charlie!" Ginny laughed, shaking her head.

Standing up quickly, Charlie offered Ginny a hand. "Get up."

"What?"

"Get up. We're going to play Quidditch."

"I never sai-"

Ginny stopped speaking when she heard her brother summon both his and her own brooms. "Come on, I'd rather play Quidditch than listen to you two laughing about my love life in front of me."

"And you think I'm going to play with you? I haven't played for 7 years, there's no way I'm going to play now." Ginny said quickly, her hands perched atop of her hips.

Charlie caught both the brooms and then shoved Ginny's into her hands, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, you are because all the others left and we can't play a game with three people. Hermione, you'll be right, won't you?"

Turning her head quickly to give Hermione a pleading look, Ginny was disappointed to find Hermione smiling broadly and nodding. "I should be fine; I have a book I need to catch up on anyhow. And if there are any problems, I'll scream."

"Great! Come on Ginny, we can't leave Harry to be trained by Ron. He'll never become a half decent Quidditch player again if we do!" And with that Ginny was dragged up to the field, her older brother nearly skipping from the day's events.

* * *

When she was younger, Ginny would have reveled in the fact of playing Quidditch with her brothers and Harry but at the present time she believed nothing could be worse. Confusion etched through her mind, making it hard for her to even concentrate on walking, let alone playing a game of Quidditch, confusion that made it difficult to see what she should do when it comes to Harry. She struggled with the thought of Voldemort being Harry's first memory, scared of how this little snippet would affect Harry on a deeper level. Already he had reacted badly to a memory; she wouldn't know how on earth Harry would have got through Sirius's death, or worse, Dumbledore's. Ginny never wanted to see that look in his eyes, the anger, the fear and the confusion as he spoke to her about the memory and hoped deep within her heart that when he is faced with another traumatic memory he is ready to tackle it. _I have to help him_, Ginny thought finally to herself, _No matter how hard it is, I have to help him understand so he is able to face the next memory without the pain_, _even if it means hurting myself in the process._

Charlie finally stopped tugging at Ginny's arm just as the two reached the Quidditch field. Just as Charlie called out to Ron and Harry above them Ginny had another thought; _who knows, spending some quality time with Harry might help him regain some more pleasant memories_. Smiling inwardly, Ginny looked up as Harry and Ron slowly made their way down to the ground, Harry more shakily then Ron.

"Hey!" Ron said cheerfully when he landed, "What are you two up to?"

Charlie clapped his younger brother on the shoulder, the sheer force buckling Ron's knees slightly, "Thought we'd make it a bit interesting. Two on two Quidditch?"

"What, you and Ginny against Harry and me? Sorry but I don't think so, Harry is only just getting used to flying." Ron replied.

"I wasn't thinking that, I was thinking something like you and me against Ginny and Harry. Loser gets to de gnome the garden tomorrow." Charlie suggested, a small, wicked smile tweaked across his lips.

Ron thought for a moment before grinning like a school boy, "I guess that would be okay, as long as you don't mind Harry?"

The thought of actually playing Quidditch scared Harry, but playing with Ginny was enough for Harry to run off into the sunset. It was odd to Harry as his feelings towards her had begun to grow rapidly over the past couple of days, even hours, feeling that it wasn't something new to him but something buried deep down, just waiting to be rediscovered. A picture in Harry's mind eye started to appear, one in which he had embarrassed himself completely while up in the air, Ginny laughing at his stupidity. Shaking himself from this newly found insanity, Harry merely shrugged then looked over at Hermione. "Shouldn't someone make sure Hermione's okay? I'm willing to sit with her. You know to make sure she doesn't pop or anything. You guys can play by yourselves, right?"

Another wicked grin swept across Charlie's face before pushing Harry over to Ginny. "We can't play with three people, that's just ludicrous."

"And if there's anything really wrong, Hermione will call for me." Ron added.

"Great, first team to hundred. No snitch?" Charlie called, pushing eagerly off the ground and towards his own goal posts.

"Sorry about this," Ginny added, straddling her own broom and smiling, her stomach clenching excitably being alone with Harry, "He can be a bit eager at times and mum's been driving him a little stir crazy about settling down."

Raising one eyebrow Harry replied, "A bit? We're going to be slaughtered playing this game just because Charlie is bored and eager?"

"That about sums it up, yeah. And don't worry, I'll help you." Ginny replied, pushing off the ground and hovering as she waited for Harry to do the same. "You know you used to be a natural at Quidditch. You'll get into the swing of it before you know it."

Launching his own broom off the ground and gliding towards his goal with Ginny, Harry tensed even more at the thought of falling. Noticing this once they both reached their positions, Ginny attentively moved her broom close to Harry's and reached out to his clenched fists upon his broom.

"You have to relax and keep your reflexes loose and agile." Ginny slowly started to pry Harry's fingers away from the stick, easing his fingers from its vice like grip with a tender touch. Fine hairs across Harry's neck prickled as her long hair draped across his shoulder, intensifying the seductive scent of flowers that would always linger when Ginny was present. A creature from deep inside Harry's chest growled in longing, causing him to tense up even more.

"Relax Harry, I don't bite." Ginny added with a smile, surprised by her own nerve.

Closing his eye's quickly Harry took a deep breath in and tried hard to let the last comment slide straight over him, which only caused his fear of looking ridiculous in front of everyone intensify.

"Stop being a baby and relax, you're not going to fall!" Ginny sighed with asperity. Her own hesitations over playing Quidditch leaving her completely.

"If you let me relax I might just do so!" Harry replied harshly.

"Don't go snapping at me for helping, I just think you should loosen up around your stomach and just enjoy the ride." Ginny said, her hand shakily making its way to Harry's middle. The anticipation and longing to be close to Harry had intensified, causing Ginny to forget her inhibitions and apprehension about being with Harry before he was able to remember what had ever happened between the two of them.

"OI! Are you two ready to play or what?" Ron called suddenly, causing Ginny to withdraw her hand abruptly from reaching out to Harry's middle.

"YES! Just give us a moment!" Ginny yelled back abrasively. Turning back to Harry Ginny smiled, "Just relax and have fun. This isn't supposed to be hard work. Just move with me and we'll have them tossing gnomes in no time!"

Nodding slightly, Harry grinned at her before loosening himself up. Once Harry had truly relaxed an excited urge to start the game filled him.

"Ok, ready!" Harry heard Ginny say as she positioned herself on the other side of the make shift goal posts. Following her lead, Harry quickly directed himself to his position, feeling the broom manoeuvre with his slightest touch. The anticipation now roared through Harry's body, itching for him to take off at the brooms fastest. As if in acknowledgement the broom gave a little lurch forward and vibrated even stronger than before. Grinning as he let the adrenaline engulf his body, Harry watched as he saw Ron and Charlie flying towards his goal at an alarming rate.

Harry finally urged the broom forwards to Ron as Ginny surged towards Charlie. Automatically Harry felt it, a sense of belonging but at the same time freedom, causing every fiber in his body to pulsate. This feeling, Harry thought, was overpowering and he never wanted to do anything but stay atop of this broom for the rest of his life. All his worries and his confusion flew straight out of his mind as the cold wind brushed across his cheek.

He felt truly at home as he angled his broom towards Ron who's face had turned from smugness to faint surprise, passing the Quaffle off to Charlie before Harry was able to reach him. Chasing after Charlie, who was advancing quickly on the goal post, Harry sped to just in front of Charlie but didn't make it in time as the Quaffle left Charlie's hands directed straight to the right side goal. Harry waited for the worse but it didn't come as from out of nowhere Ginny caught the quaffle with barely the tips of her fingers.

Grinning widely, Ginny aimed a quick wink at Harry would understood, following her lead towards the other goal posts. Harry watched as Ginny weaved through both Charlie and Ron's reach before passing it off to Harry. Taking his initiative Harry maneuvered the broom with his right hand while holding onto the quaffle for dear life with the other. Harry then weaved around Ron as Ginny did; causing him to smile at what he felt was second nature. Offering Ginny a quick smile Harry turned back to found Charlie swooping at him for the quaffle, barely passing it off to Ginny who quickly made a goal attempt before Ron could reach it again. The ball rotated with such a swing, none of them were sure to exactly where the ball would turn. There was a collective breath before the ball bounced on the side of the middle goal, going in.

"When looks like we best not be easy on them after all, Ron!" Charlie called out with a hearty laugh.

Making their way back to their positions, Ginny placed a small hand upon Harry's shoulders. "See, told you you're a natural." Ginny then gave one last smile before going back to her place. Harry felt his heart swoop with joy, the creature in his chest roaring with triumph. Momentarily stymied, Harry was brought back to life with Ginny's call, bring the fact Charlie was now racing towards him at a quickened pace, spinning quickly to bypass Harry's lung for the quaffle. Taking after him again Harry was too late at the ball passed straight through the goal without any problem.

Focusing himself even more, Harry tested his boundaries; weaving, spinning and diving when needed. Harry was surprised at how well Ginny was able to play the game, her agility and reflexes were impressive to say the least. He found himself mesmerized as he watched her body turn with the broom, her hair flowing behind her like a blazing, fiery trail. Harry found that he had to shake himself back to reality each time Ginny's face lit up with such happiness when either of them scored a goal or when something was said by either team that was really amusing.

The two begun to work as a team; weaving and circling around each other as though they had always done so. Each time Harry and Ginny seemed to score a goal, Charlie and Ron, who were both good Quidditch players in their own right, answered back with an equally worthy goal for themselves. A goal did take a while to score though, Harry mused, to one goal there would had to of been several misses or saves. He wondered how he could ever forget such a wonderful sport, feeling that this must be the best and only way to live and breathe, playing this strange sport.

After an hour of play both teams had reached 90 points, each feeling the heat begin to get to them. Wiping the sweat that ran slowly down his brow, Harry watched as once again Ron sped towards the goals, zigging through each one of them, hoping to find a space he could get through. Harry noticed quickly the quaffle slipping out from under Ron's arms and seized the moment, catching the ball from beneath Ron before it fell too far. Catching everyone off guard, Harry made straight for the goal, feeling the excitement peak before swerving away from Ron who swiped quickly at the quaffle. With an odd turn Harry pelted the quaffle to the goal, looking to be on target before snatched up by Ron and quickly passed the quaffle off to Charlie. Ginny tailed Charlie, matching his talent and agility, her broom catching up with his. Once the siblings were neck and neck Charlie grinned and looped over, distracting Ginny enough for her not to notice the quaffle leave his hand before the loop. Noticing it too late, Ginny saw the quaffle bounce on the bottom of the left goal then slowly round through.

Harry sighed then let out a loud laugh as he made his way towards the ground where Ron and Charlie were cheering for themselves.

"Mate, that would have to be the best game I've played in years!" Ron said excitedly.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad." Harry added with a smile, not letting the loss disappoint him too much.

"Not too bad? Are you mental, it was bloody brilliant! I can't believe how you were able to remember all those moves!"

Harry just smiled as Charlie clamped him on his shoulder, causing his knees to buckle with the force. "You are a natural Harry. I reckon you should seriously consider going into professional Quidditch. I mean if you were flying like that playing chaser, just imagine what you'd be like at your usual position as seeker!"

Beaming, Harry smiled as Ginny walked up towards the group. Flashing her a quick smile, which she returned with interest, Harry was shocked to find Ginny hugging Harry with such a force it nearly knocked the air that he had left into his lungs.

"I knew you could do it, Harry. You were amazing!" Ginny smiled again, a blazing look in her eyes.

Hugging her even deeper, taking in the flowery smell, Harry felt himself slipping away from the scene. Images like the last time flashed across his eyes; of pain, fear, anger and happiness. It was disjointed with several different images appearing at once. A scene of Ron and Harry face to face with a wall of giant spiders hit first before an image of a gruesome troll towered over himself, Ron and Hermione. A woman's face flashed next, so deranged with anger that her own natural beauty seemed to be stripped from her completely. She aimed her wand shooting a bright jet of light but the image changed before Harry knew who it was aimed at. The next scene was of a kind old man's face. Harry felt an odd draw to the man, knowing he had been a really important feature in his old life. The old man's electric blue eyes twinkled from behind his half moon glasses in a knowing way.

Just as Harry wanted to see more of the old man several more images flashed, one of a dead snake in an open field. The next was of a young boy lying frozen in the middle of a corridor. Everything then blanked out before a clump of mistletoe appeared, hanging from the ceiling. He looked down to see a pretty girl around the age of 16.

"Mistletoe" the girl said quietly, tears lingering upon her eyelashes.

"Yeah" Harry replied, feeling the words slip from his lips. "It's probably full of Nargles, though."

"What are Nargles?"

"No idea" said Harry, his mouth becoming dryer as she inched closer. "You'll have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."

The teenage girl made a noise that was in between a laugh and a cry. Moving closer still, Harry could see every detail of her face.

"I really like you, Harry."

A wonderful tingling sensation erupted through Harry's body as she slowly moved closer to him, pressing her lips upon his softly. Stunned and unable to move, Harry tasted her tears that had ran down her cheek. The darkness surrounded again, engulfing him before several rays of light began to peek through his lids. Realizing he was on the ground, Harry groggily looked to find Ginny still holding onto him tightly, concern etched across her face. Struggling to get his bearings, Harry felt himself utter a word before he could stop himself.

"Cho?"

* * *

I'll have the next chapter up soon...


	6. The Git

Yet another tid bit for anyone that is reading! Oh and thank you everyone that is following! didn't think I'd get ANY readers being that I haven't posted on this in AGES!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Git**_

A tight pinching began around the region of his shoulders, pressure adding gradually before turning into a painful squeeze. Looking up, Harry found Ginny's face had changed dramatically from glowing with happiness, to concern to scarlet with rage. In one smooth stroke Ginny stood up, dropping Harry's head without conviction and storming away to the Burrow, Harry's skull echoing off the cobbled ground. Confounded and aching terribly, Harry tried to get up only collapsing once again, the rest of his body feeling like jelly. Sighing, Harry then looked up to find Ron, Charlie and now Hermione standing over him, Charlie grinning widely.

"So, want me to get that obituary written up?" Charlie asked.

"I - what?"

"You know if I were you, I'd avoid mentioning your first girlfriend in front of your- OI!" Charlie said, only to be interrupted by Hermione who trod upon his toes before he said too much.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, throwing Charlie a reproachful hand before hand.

"I think I'm okay." replied Harry as he tried to sit up once again, wincing in pain, "Head's killing me though."

A small snort came from the direction of Ron, who had obviously tried not to laugh at Harry's last comment. "You're lucky it wasn't something else."

"Ron! How old are you?" Hermione bellowed, her eyes burning into him.

"Whatever age you want me to be, dear." Ron replied with a playful grin causing Hermione to roll her eyes then place a kiss upon Ron's cheek.

"Are you quite right there or are you going to help me figure out these memories." Harry huffed, trying not to think too much about why Ginny reacted the way she had done.

As though he was reading Harry's mind, Charlie stood up and brushed himself down, "Looks like my job here is done. I might check on Ginny to see if Harry really does need me to write out that obituary." Charlie grinned, "Harry Potter, was dead but brought back to life, only to be killed by a 5 foot 3" red head. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Get out of here before you're the one that needs an obit." Hermione scolded. Turning back to Harry, Hermione's face relaxed again, "Was it a memory?"

"No, I just felt like saying a weeping girl's name because I felt I needed my head dropped."

"Don't go snapping at me Harry; I'm only trying to help!" Hermione replied quickly.

Sighing heavily, Harry pressed his palm to his forehead. "Fine. Look, are you going to help me or what because I have had enough!" The tone of his voice heating.

Ron frowned then helped him to a small bench like wall in the middle of the garden. "Well, what did you see?"

A sudden iciness flooded over Ginny as she heard the one name she had dreaded hearing ever since he had returned to her, being uttered from Harry's mouth. Her mind went blank except for a feeling of someone ripping her still beating heart from her chest, tearing it into a million pieces then treading on it several times so it resembled nothing like a heart ever again. Struggling for breath, she felt her fists clamp tightly to something fleshy. Looking down, Ginny found Harry's vibrant green eyes searching hers, questioningly.

She couldn't take it any longer, dropping Harry's shoulders as she stood. A shudder rang through her body as she heard his head connect with the cobbles but she couldn't stop, she couldn't show him the hurt, anger, disappointment and the heart break that glinted across her eyes before she completely died inside. She couldn't show him the tears that ran freely down her cheek and onto her robes as she made her way blindly towards the Burrow and directly to her childhood bedroom. After closing her door, Ginny felt herself move without thought, seizing clothes from her cupboard and shoving them unceremoniously into a large, patch covered bag. Ginny mindlessly continued to pack her bag, not even noticing her door open and close behind her.

"Off to a wedding, are you?"

Ginny turned around to find Charlie standing near the door way, his usual smile plastered across his face.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Ginny's mock cheery voice was eerily high.

Charlie's face grinned even wider as he looked at Ginny's bag. "I could ask you the same. So, where are you off to?"

"I - nowhere major, Just Luna's for a few days. Supposedly she misses me." She replied with the same cheery voice, the lie forming fluently from her tongue.

"Liar. You're going back, aren't you? You're leaving because of what Harry said."

"Don't be ridiculous; what would ever make you think such a thing?" Ginny answered back quickly, staring blankly into his eyes.

"Oh, no reason, just the fact you are chucking all of your belongings wildly into - "

"I am not chucking my belongings wildly into anything, Charlie!" Ginny finally fired up, her eyes burning yet expressionless and cold.

Grinning again, Charlie rummaged through her bag before pulling out a long gold dress Ginny had worn only once before.

"Oh that, well umm Luna and I, well, we're planning to go to a muggle ball."

"A muggle ball? Right and where would that be?"

"In the village, where do you think it would be?" Ginny replied, continuing to pack her bag, replacing the gold dress carefully.

"And who are you going with?" smirked Charlie.

"Luna will go with Rolf and I'll go with umm - "

"Ah ha! Gotcha, didn't I?"

"No, I'm - I'm going with Neville. That's right, I talked to him and he'd love to go with me." Ginny said, her voice shaking slightly as she finally shopped and looked at her brother.

"I've got to tell you something Ginny and you are going to listen." Charlie said smartly, his hands on his hips in a Mrs. Weasley fashion.

"Oh really, and what might that be exactly?" Ginny replied with a venomous sting, folding her arms across her chest as she waited for Charlie's answer.

"My dear Ginevra, you'll never get anywhere with that attitude." Charlie grinned while taking a seat upon Ginny's bed. "Now, I need to talk to you and I want you to listen and not interrupt me."

Frowning, Ginny opened her mouth to retort, only to have it covered over by Charlie's strong, large hand.

"You will listen to what I say. Whether you listen and take in my advice, well, it's up to you but I recommend you do so."

Ginny rolled her eyes then took a seat beside her brother.

"That's my Ginny; I knew you'd see the light."

Her eye's now burning dangerously, Ginny turned her head and shot her brother a venomous look. "Just get on with this little rant of yours so I can finish packing."

She was sick of everything; she didn't want to have to deal with all the hurtful thoughts that ran painfully through her head. This game, that began the moment Harry re-entered her life, had began to really take its toll, draining her emotionally to the stage where Ginny felt all her heart ache and torment intensified ten fold, turning Ginny into someone she never wanted to be again. The emotional rollercoaster Ginny had been on not only during the past week but mainly for the past seven years was tearing her up inside, creating a shell on the outside. Everything, from losing Harry all those years ago to that very moment felt as if it was a horrible nightmare, one in which Ginny would have to wake from soon. Closing her eyes, Ginny wished upon hope itself, willing herself to wake seven years earlier in the comfort of her old four poster bed in Hogwarts. After a few moments, Ginny slowly opened her eyes again to find herself staring back in Charlie's eyes. With a disappointed tone, she sighed heavily and nodded finally.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie continued, "Ginny, what I want to tell you is that you are a git-"

"I'm a git?" Ginny replied angrily, rising from her seat in a swift movement. Ginny began to pacing, the blood rising to her face as all her emotions overflowed.

Noting the danger signs, Charlie still proceeded, but with caution. "Yes Gin, you're a git. Now, before you start turning all Prewett side on me, I just need you to listen. You can bark at me later." Charlie smiled as he saw Ginny roll her eyes then sit back down again. "Okay, what I meant when I called you a git was exactly that. You're a git for protecting your heart in such a hard shield. You're a git for not letting anyone be there for you all those years ago and you're a git for not letting the one person you've ached for during those painful years get close to you now. And most importantly, you're a git for reacting so badly when Harry said his ex's name."

"He said Cho's name! Don't you know what that means?" Ginny replied frantically, her fear, anger and sadness mingling together to form a slightly panicked state.

Patting Ginny on the shoulder, Charlie just smiled caringly before replying, "Yes, I know he said Cho's name but so what? She's just some fleeting crush he had back when he was 15. Look at Ron, he had a fleeting thing for Fleur and, well, bad example but you know what I mean."

"I hardly know what you mean at the best of times, Charlie." Ginny answered back, smiling slightly.

"Ha! So you do have some of your old self hiding somewhere! You know, over the years I've really missed that about you. Where have you been hiding your old self?" asked Charlie.

"It hasn't been hidden; it died seven years ago when I lost Harry."

"And it still hasn't recovered fully, even though he's back and kickin'."

Ginny stood up once more and began to pace, "It's more complex, Charlie, you know that."

"If it's so complex, then simplify things."Charlie replied, matter of factly.

"I can't. Harry can hardly remember anything about his own life, not to mention me. What if-" Ginny sighed, feeling all her fears continue to consume her, "What if he doesn't feel the same as before, even after his memories return to him?"

Closing his eyes slowly, Charlie smiled then raised himself off the bed. "Look, Harry might not be the brightest candle floating in the Great Hall. I mean look how long it took him to discover you! Five years, even though you were right under his nose, a diamond in the proverbial ruff, as they say. What I'm trying to say is Harry will completely realise how he feels in time, if he hasn't already. To me it looked rather obvious where his affections truly lie."

And with that, Charlie placed a gentle kiss upon his sister's brow before leaving the room and leaving Ginny even more confused about Harry then beforehand.

_**

* * *

**_

Millions of thought flashed through Harry's head as he listened intently to both Ron and Hermione, who seemed to both pace up and down a small patch of lawn when they came to a particularly hard memory, causing Harry to feel even dizzier then he already felt. The knowledge of his past seemed to be overwhelming Harry, yet, at the same time his curiosity yearned for more. Though he felt disconnected from his past, talking about people such as Professor Dumbledore gave Harry comfort in the fact that a man so caring, compassionate, wise and obviously powerful was such a commanding presence and council to Harry all those years ago. It saddened him to know Dumbledore passed on at the end of his sixth year of schooling but he couldn't get out of Ron and Hermione how he had died.

This frustrated Harry as it seemed as though Ron and Hermione skipped around certain issues as though to protect him from future hurt. Harry felt he didn't need his own life sugar coated, even if it was devastating, especially considering the rate in which the memories were coming back. At that very moment he heard Ron speaking of Dumbledore an image popped into Harry's head in which Dumbledore was standing in front of his bed in the Hospital wing, his eyes twinkling brightly under his half moon glasses while selecting a jelly bean from a box. A smile crossed along Harry's face as he remembered that the old wizard had selected an ear wax flavoured bean.

Looking up, Harry noted both Ron and Hermione had finished talking among themselves as to what they'd explain next.

"Can I choose?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. "I'm curious about Cho. I'm not still with her, am I?"

The serious expression that was etched across Hermione's face finally softened to be replaced by a genuine smile. "What makes you ask that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned and turned his head involuntarily towards a particular window along the third floor at the Burrow.

"I don't know why I asked." said Harry, with only a pinch of the truth, "Just curious, I guess."

A small glint crossed along Hermione's eyes and Harry had the distinct feeling that Hermione knew a lot more about his feelings the he did himself.

"Well, no." Hermione smiled again, she too glimpsing up at the Burrow, "You see, Cho and yourself, well you kind of - "

"Fell apart." Harry finished, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.

"Got in one, mate. Cho and you haven't been close since the end of our fifth year." Ron added, finding the whole conversation rather entertaining.

"Right." Harry answered, looking back at the Burrow once more. He yearned to ask if there was anyone special after Cho but Harry seemed to feel that Hermione would then know the full reasoning behind his questions and he couldn't bear to have Hermione reading him like a book any longer.

"Any other questions you'd like to ask?" Hermione chirped happily.

Harry then proceeded in asking the couple about other facets of his vision from the time Ron and himself saved Hermione from a troll in their first year to the battle in the Ministry. Though Ron and Hermione seemed to be skimping on some rather important details to save confusion, which frustrated Harry, he did feel content about most of the information he was given in detail.

"How about this, Hermione and I will start working on the stuff we know of your childhood at the Dursley's tomorrow." Ron answered, after withholding details of the Ministry battle, "Then we can work your way up from there so we don't get you too confused muddling up the years. Plus, we can then talk about stuff like that because you'll understand what we're talking about by then. Not to mention you could have your memory back a bit by then."

Hermione gasped at her husband then placed a lingering kiss upon his lips, "Ron, that's a brilliant idea!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You seemed shocked." Ron replied dryly, a slight smile crept across the corner of his lips.

"Well I can't deny I was expecting it, really."

"What, because you're normally the smart, logical one in the relationship?"

"I just didn't expect that to come from your mouth." Hermione sighed.

"That's because I'm the good looking, funny one, right?" Ron replied, laughing.

"Normally I'd agree with you there but-"

"So, I'm not the good looking, funny one or the smart one?"

Hermione sighed once more and smiled at Ron. "I think I'll just say I was surprised, but stranger things have happened."

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron replied, smiling happily.

"You know," Harry said loudly, startling the couple, "I'm rather glad I both can't remember and weren't around when the two of you were courting."

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to, honestly." Hermione replied, a worried tone in her voice.

"I'm not, I was having fun" Ron replied simply.

"Really, we didn't mean to get carried away, with you around." Hermione added, giving Ron a reproachful look.

"Don't be. I'm glad you two are happy. Now, I think I'd better lay down, the pain in my head still hasn't gone away." Harry quickly gave Hermione an awkward hug then patted Ron firmly on the back. "Thank you for everything."

Harry began to shakingly make his way to the Burrow but stopped when he heard Hermione call his name.

"Harry! You'll understand why we're keeping things from you soon; it's just that it's hard to tell you everything when you may not understand the circumstances."

Turning around frowning, Harry replied, "I appreciate your concern, but you have to realise where I'm coming from and how frustrating it is, though I guess I'll understand in the long run." Smiling slightly towards his friends, Harry then turned back again and made his way towards the Burrow.

Once he entered the kitchen with a weakened stumble, Harry found a bright faced Charlie humming absent mindedly while he made himself a sandwich, spreading the strange dark brown paste liberally across two slices of bread. Closing the sandwich and taking a large bite, Charlie looked up to find Harry leaning heavily against a chair while rubbing the back of his head.

"Marmite sandwich?" Charlie said through a mouthful of bread, his arms out to offer the sandwich to Harry.

Harry shook his head quickly, barely giving the sandwich a glimpse before letting his eyes rest upon Mrs. Weasley's family clock.

"She's up in her room, if you're interested." Charlie said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Harry asked, his head paining once more.

Charlie leant back in his chair, frowning slightly. "Professor McGonagall, who do you think I meant? Merlin, you really aren't the brightest candle in the Great Hall, are you?"

Harry stood up straight, ready to reply back acidly, only to find Charlie grinning back broadly.

"Go and talk to her," Charlie said smiling again, "you'll find she won't bite your head off anymore. Can't guarantee anything else, though."

Finding Charlie's words confounding his already muddled mind, Harry just nodded before directing his sore body up the stairs. Once Harry reached the second landing and reached his room, he paused then turned around to make his way up another flight of stairs to the third landing.

Ginny's door stood ajar and Harry's curiosity got the better of him, his eyes peering through the crack. Smiling slightly, Harry watched Ginny wave her wand as several items of clothing flew from a bag on her bed, folded itself perfectly, then place itself a top a pile also on her bed. Harry watched before nearly choking when he caught sight of the same gold dress he had dreamed about. Harry strained his mind to remember the dream, finding an image of a younger Ginny dancing around in that very dress, laughing and looking more beautiful than he had ever seen anyone before. Feeling himself move without a second thought, Harry knocked upon the door, pushing it open at the same time.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked tentively.

Ginny turned quickly, her face draining of colour as she quickly shoved the whole pile of clothes she had most delicately folded by magic, back roughly into the bag.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked franticly as she looked around her room, making sure everything was in its place.

Harry came into the room and tentively took a seat upon Ginny's bed. "Wanted to see if you were okay, you left in a bit of a hurry." he replied.

"About that, I want to appologise. I shouldn't have left like that, dropping your head-"

Harry smiled and vaguely rubbed the back of his head that since ached from its rather violent encounter with the cobbles. "Don't worry about it, my head's fine." Taking in Ginny's expression, Harry smiled again and scrunched his nose, "Okay, it hurt for a bit but a good rest will fix that."

"I see, and you thought you'd make a detour up here to tell me that?" Ginny asked, her brow furrowed.

A tinge of pink crept across Harry's cheeks as he pointedly stared down at his feet. "Sounds kinda suspect when you put it that way but I really wanted to see if you were okay." Harry looked up again, finding himself smiling when he caught sight of her sparkling brown eyes. "Well that and your brother gave me a cryptic hint about coming up here."

"Oh, did he?" Ginny asked accusingly.

"I mean I wanted to come in and see you anyhow, so it wasn't that Charlie told me I had to come up here. I just thought I'd at least wait until I had rested up, you know, because when my head's pounding I can't really concentrate on exactly what I mean to say and I start rambling-"

Ginny frowned slightly, though more out of an attempt to stop laughing. "That's evident, though I have to say people underestimate the value of a good ramble."

Harry's face turned an even brighter shade of pink as leant his hands back in answer, only to retract his right hand when it had grazed something small and lacy. A mortified Ginny snatched the item away, scrunching it into a small ball before quickly placing them into one of her bed side drawers, her terrified look evident across her scarlet face.

It took several, long endured minutes before either could look at each other. Harry looked for something to break the dreaded silence when his eyes glanced across the gold shimmer of the dress. Looking up again, Harry then pointedly directed his eyes to the dress as he spoke.

"That dress is pretty, isn't it?" Harry nearly kicked himself when he heard the words escape his lips.

"Yes, isn't it so." Ginny replied softly, not looking up once but sporting the start of a small grin.

Noticing this, Harry felt his inhibition fly out the window, while the rest of him cried out for it to return. Feeling the words form inside his mouth, Harry spoke, "You looked beautiful wearing it at the wedding."

A polite smile formed before dropping as she finally looked up. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Only that you did look good in it." Harry said slowly, still looking down. "I dreamt about the wedding in parts the other night." he explained.

A long silence followed once more but this time it was Ginny that broke it. "What do you remember exactly?"

"Not much really. Mostly just watching everyone on the dance floor and you dancing with that Luna girl." Harry replied.

Again silence enveloped the room. Though he didn't look at her, Harry seemed to notice a small tweak of Ginny's lips from the corner of his eyes. Not wanting to sit in uncomfortable silence once more, Harry stood up. "I'd better go and have that rest."

Taking a few steps towards the door, he stopped when he felt a slender hand firmly touch his arm. Turning, Harry found Ginny staring up at him.

"Thank you." Ginny said softly in reply, the words barely escaping her lips.

Harry smiled in reply, not completely knowing what he was being thanked for, only to freeze when she leant in to kiss him gently on the cheek.

* * *

I might just add another chapter tonight, which hopefully you'll enjoy! BTW, not a big fan of Author's notes hence the reason I don't say a huge amount before or after a chapter :D


	7. Long Johns

I think this might be the last chapter for the day... there should be more coming tomorrow I think!

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - Long Johns**_

The next day started with the threat of the storm looming over their shoulders but the ominous clouds did nothing to dampen the cheery spirit of both Harry and Ginny. After Harry's rest the day before, it seemed to everyone present that an invisible barrier between the two had lowered, creating a more relaxed state of mind for all who resided in the Burrow. The late afternoon was filled with moments of laughter as Ron quite comically went through what he knew about Harry's early life and on to the start of his first year. Ron went into great detail of the moment they both met in that compartment on the Hogwarts Express, laughing about how he should have known from the moment Hermione burst into compartment and bossed them about, that he would end up marrying her. Harry found it comforting to know even the smallest detail and would have enjoyed listening about his first year again, this day, if it weren't for the silly bet that was made before their Quidditch game the day before. The only good thing amongst the gloomily, foreboding weather was the prospect of spending more quality time with Ginny, even if it was while doing chores.

Making their way slowly out to the garden, Ginny smiled cheekily before skipping quickly along the overgrown pathway, laughing infectiously at nothing in particular. Harry found himself watching avidly as Ginny twirled happily, despite the darkening sky, finally stopping abruptly at their destination.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Harry laughed.

Ginny smiled again before answering. "How would you know if this isn't me normally?"

"I'm not, it's just that you don't seem the skipping type." replied Harry.

"And this is from all those years you remember me from?" Ginny retorted cheekily.

Laughing again, Harry just shook his head then replied, "Yeah, that's right, just tease the boy with amnesia, don't you have anything better to do?"

"I do, I just like watching you think up witty come backs. Your nose kind of screws up as if you're in severe pain. Thinking really must be torture for you." replied Ginny with a little quirk of her right eyebrow.

Momentarily stymied, Harry looked disbelievingly at Ginny, who looked back with a blazing look of mischief. Was she flirting? Searching for something to say, Harry just mumbled incoherently.

"Yeah, that's the look I mean." Ginny smiled in laughter before looking away suddenly into the distance, a serious look spread clearly across her face. "We better get this de-gnoming over and done with before it rains. I'll never be able to live down the loss if we don't finish."

Nodding in reply, Harry followed Ginny a little further towards a large clump of overgrown plants right under a heavy trunked tree. He loved the Weasley's garden. There was no organisation to it, just a lot of strange and wonderful shrubs and trees scattered higgly piggly around the spread out yard. It was not everyone's idea of perfection perhaps, but to Harry it seemed like nothing could be more right. Like many other things in this strange new world. _Not new_, Harry told himself, _just forgotten_.

Taking his mind off his surroundings and back to the task at hand, Harry let out a little cough of surprise as he glanced upon Ginny, who was bent down as she searched a rather dense bush. Blushing slightly, Harry turned his head away, as to observe a small bird in the tree beside him, trying hard not to look back. After a moment he heard a soft cough in his ear, causing him to turn back slowly, only to find Ginny not in the place she was but right in front of him, smiling sweetly.

"This," Ginny started, holding up what looked like a potato with legs, arms, claws and rather sharp teeth, "is a gnome and what we're here for. What we have to do is spin it round and throw them as far as possible, like so."

Ginny spun the creature around at arm's length before throwing it out towards a paddock. "See, easy." Ginny said with a smile. "It won't be long until they all come out of their holes. They're not the brightest creatures."

Nodding, Harry started to make his way towards another bush. "This shouldn't be too hard." Harry said to himself.

* * *

"Well, I did tell you not to be too gentle with them." Ginny said with a laugh.

"I didn't expect them to bite, is all." Harry replied as he rinsed several bite marks on his fingers.

Ginny smiled then shook her head, "They don't have razor like teeth and sharp claws for no reason, Harry."

"Thanks for informing me now, instead of beforehand." Harry said disgruntled.

"My pleasure." piped Ginny before pulling out her wand and aiming it at Harry, causing him to flinch slightly at the sight of it, mostly due to the surprise. "If it's hurting you I could heal them," she offered.

Ginny stepped forward and took his hand slowly as to examine the cuts. She grazed his skin softly as though to turn it, causing Harry to breath sharply with her touch. Every hair along his arms stood up, sensitive to even the still air inside the Burrow. Looking down into Ginny's eyes, Harry felt himself draw closer to Ginny.

"So, what's the verdict, madam? Am I going to survive?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Keep that up and may not!" Ginny replied, raising an eyebrow. "I think you'll be fine. You've been through worse."

"Good point. If I can survive having my skull cracked open, being attacked by a huge dragon, not to mention being shot with a killing curse twice, I think I can deal with a few gnome bites. As long as I don't start babbling nonsense, that is." Harry started to smile before letting it drop again as he took in Ginny's surprised look. "What did I say this time?"

"How did you do that? It wasn't a guess, was it?" Ginny asked her voice soft.

Harry pondered this for a moment before shrugging, "I'm not sure, stuff like that are just popping into my head all the time and I hardly know what any of it means."

Ginny just nodded as though deep in thought before healing the small cuts along Harry's hand. "I'm glad you're regaining your memory, Harry."

"Yeah, it's a good feeling knowing I'll be able to remember everything from before, even the horrible things."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in as she thought, Ginny then replied quietly as though speaking what she was in her mind. "I wish I could forget." Opening her eyes once more, Ginny smiled then brushed Harry arm slightly before making her way out of the room. As she reached the threshold, Ginny felt Harry's hand gasp her shoulder just before hearing his voice, "What's wrong, Ginny? You don't seem yourself."

"Nothing, I just need to freshen up, that's all." Ginny replied without turning around.

"What are you scared of, Ginny. I need to know."

"I - " Ginny started before taking a deep breath in and out, regaining her usual confident composure as she turned to face him, "I'm perfectly fine, Harry, It's just - well nothing you need to think about."

"You know, telling me it's nothing to think about will make me think about what I'm not supposed to think about." Harry replied slyly.

"Stop joking, I'm being serious. It's nothing."

"It's obviously something or you wouldn't even have mentioned it." said Harry, taking a step forward.

"It's nothing, Harry, just drop it!" Ginny said, her voice beginning to rise.

"If it's really nothing you wouldn't be making such a big deal."

"Oh, since when did you start to know me so well?" Ginny replied acidly.

"I don't, it's just a feeling."

Placing her hands tightly at her hips, Ginny replied. "Well, if your feelings are telling you that much then they would also be telling you not to test me too much as I'm not the kind of person that likes to be pushed!"

"It's telling me that, believe me, but it's also saying there's something you're keeping from me." Harry replied, his head tilted to the side as though to examine something deep within her eyes.

Ginny huffed and began to pace, "It's none of your business what I keep to myself, thank you very much!"

As though to stop her incessant pacing, Harry grabbed Ginny on both of the upper arms, drawing her close to look directly into her eyes. "Listen, I don't know why but I know you better than I do myself. You're pig-headed, stubborn, proud, fiery and slightly arrogant -"

"How dare you -"

"- but I also know that you're kind hearted, caring, generous, self sacrificing and beautifully gentle, even under that hard shell. So, please tell me what's wrong." Harry finished.

Holding back tears of frustration, anger, sorrow and love, Ginny replied. "If you think a few nice words flung towards me are going to help me open up, you're got another thing coming. You son of a -"

As the last word died away nothing else could escape Ginny's mouth, finding Harry's lips pressing firmly against her own.

* * *

Initial shock ran deep through Ginny's body, down along her spine, tingling her senses finally with longing. She felt as though there was nothing else that could possibly be in the world that wasn't either Harry or herself. An ultimate joy eased Ginny fully, causing her to lose herself deeper into the kiss before finally she began to sink back into the sobering reality. And in an instant, he pulled back, breathing hard. Ginny stared at him in disbelief, her mind quite unable to determine what had just happened, the look on his face showed he was as surprised as she was. It had happened so fast and so sudden that surely she had imagined it, but the tingling feeling left on her lips suggested otherwise. Ginny's mind grew more and more confused as her eyes locked upon his own, taking two further steps away from Harry. Looking up into a mass of green, Ginny frowned when she noticed a regretful look of panic coming from his eyes.

"Ok, I really wasn't planning that" Harry said lightly, shaking his head quickly as he stepped further away.

"You weren't planning it? So why did you do it?" Ginny asked, taken back by Harry's words.

"It was mostly an urge, to be honest." Harry said with a shrug, trying hard to act cool.

"Right, so you snogged me because of an urge." Ginny stated.

"Well it wasn't something I had planned ahead, if that's what you want to know. I'm sorry, if that makes you feel better." Harry blurted, starting to regret every word escaping from his mouth as he tried to conceal the fact that his insides were dancing to a song of pure joy.

"So, it was an urge that you regret and you're sorry for?" Her body began to shake as she placed her hands firmly upon her hips, her face livid.

"Well, no, I – "

But that's all he could get out as his sentence was ceased by a rather firm SLAP. Ginny's eyes blazed with fire as the built up anger and hurt simmered to the top. The words echoed in her ears, killing her with each syllable, repeating over and over again_._

The sound of skin connecting sharply against skin sounded loudly through the otherwise quiet room. Ginny was not at all surprised to find that her hand, which stung greatly, inconsequently left a scarlet imprint upon Harry's cheek. Realisation rapidly hit Ginny as he had once again rejected her love for him. Her eyes stinging as she feverishly tried to stop the abundance of tears welling up; she took one last look upon Harry's face before walking out of the kitchen and away from him. Making her way blindly along the well trodden pathway and through the barrier that separated the Burrow from the rest of the world she waved off enquiries from Briohny, who was guarding the barrier. Picking up her pace, she made her way along the road, feeling as though her feet knew their destination when her mind did not. After what seemed like a life time, Ginny looked up, finding herself staring up at a rather unusual yet familiar house, its rook like shape looming over her.

Hoping Luna was home, visiting her father for the summer, Ginny slowly made her way up the neglected weaving path to the door, rapping the eagle shaped knocker in one smooth movement. Several minutes passed and just as Ginny were about to turn the door swiftly opened, revealing a tall, thin and wildly un-kept young man.

"Yep?" the man questioned, his brow furrowed and his arms ladled with what looked like long johns.

Momentarily stymied, Ginny stared blankly before finding her voice, "Umm, I'm Ginny, I was wondering if Luna was here?"

The man looked her up and down before opening up the door fully to allow her entry, "Weasley, right? Yeah, you look like one. You were all Gryffindor's, aren't you? Not particularly bright, if my memory serves me, but I didn't get to know many Gryffindor's well. I can see if it's right"

Her thoughts from earlier clouded her reaction time but before she could retort her spoke again. "I thought you're all hex first, ask questions later. Though I know I'd rather Gryffindor than Slytherin. Miserable, mean little pricks, they were. Too full of themselves for my liking."

Struck down by his blunt words Ginny frowned then looked rather eagerly for any sign of Luna or even Mr. Lovegood. Noticing this, the man spoke again, "Xenophilius is off doing something in the office. Didn't care to ask." Shrugging indifferently, he continued, "And Lun's in the loo. Don't know how long she'd be. She could be a while, want me to check?"

"I think I'm right thanks, umm?"

"Rolf? Where are you? Are you ready to – Ginny Weasley! My Friend! I didn't think you'd come and visit, with Harry back! I am very glad you have, you can come now with us to the Himalayas. We're going to track a herd of Demisguise." Luna said excitingly as she hugged her dear friend.

A small smile crept across Ginny's confused features as she returned Luna's hug with interest. Letting go of Luna, she spoke. "I thought Demisguise were invisible." Ginny quirked an eyebrow as she asked.

"Yes extremely!" Luna replied with an eager grin, making her way towards a large back pack. "So, will you come along? Demisguise are rather interesting."

Scrunching her nose, Ginny shook her head, "I might give it a miss this time."

Nodding in understanding, Luna continued to fiddle with her bag before suddenly letting out a sharp squeak and turning to Rolf, "Have you packed my omnioculars? Check my room, if you could." smiling serenely Luna nodded and waited for him to leave the room.

"Nice boy, Rolf is, but is a little bit blunt. Nearly uncomfortably so." Luna smiled again and nodded solemnly, "Will give him this, he looks rather appealing in long johns."

Letting out a small laugh Ginny felt some of her built up stress ebb away. "I missed you, Luna." she smiled.

"You're not here because you missed me though. Was Harry mean? He can be insensitive at times when he doesn't think." Luna's usual knack of saying the uncomfortable truths hit Ginny, giving her time to ponder the answer.

"Well yes – no – maybe. Okay, not really, I'm being silly."

Nodding professionally like as though she was a Healer; taking in all the symptoms of a deadly disease, Luna then smiled dreamily before gazing out into the garden.

"You know," Luna finally said after a moments silence, "people often mean what they say but rarely say what they mean and things will come along when they're truly ready."

Ginny let the words soak into her mind before coming to the conclusion that this last visit with her dad may have finally addled Luna's brain.

"You'll know what I mean soon." Luna replied dreamily, staring at Ginny with her large blue eyes. "He's an interesting person, Harry is. He's gone through a lot. This all would be confusing for him, with everything coming at him and he has no idea about it all. Wouldn't be easy."

"I guess not, though it's not that easy for any of us either."

"No, probably not, but you're not the one who can't remember their whole life." Luna said serenely as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I wish I was at times." Ginny added softly.

"Perhaps –" Luna began then turned happily and started fiddling with her bag again. "You sure you don't want to come. Demiguise are rather interesting. Their hair is what invisibility cloaks are made of, did you know?"

"Yeah I did and I'm sure Luna. Next time, maybe."

"Most definitely next time." Luna replied brightly.

Smiling, Ginny started to make her way out, turning back to Luna when she reached the door. "Have fun with Rolf and his long johns."

Luna let out a small smile and gazed towards her room, "I will, I promise."

"Okay, just as long as I don't hear any gory details."

Ginny felt it was better to apparate back to her family home feeling as though the long walk to Luna's was enough exercise for the day as well as the fact that it had finally started to pour down heavily. Apparating to the arrival point, Ginny began to run as quickly as she could towards the house, the rain soaking through her thin layers of clothes as the storm worsened. Throwing her drenched shoes off when she reached the door, Ginny padded into the kitchen dripping wet and cold from the wild wind that had whipped around her. Summoning a clean towel, she started to dry herself as she trekked back up to her room. Stopping at the threshold of her room, she pushed the door forcefully against the wall, startling the room's occupant.

Sitting silently along the length of her bed sat Harry, his eyes closed as if in a meditative state, the noise bringing him back to this world.

"You're back." Harry exclaimed, causing his voice to rise slightly.

Ginny made her way slowly into the room, still rather soaked and drying her hair. Not looking up she made her way towards her drawers before speaking. "Could you leave, I need to get out of these wet clothes and into something dry."

"I was hoping we could talk. I mean I haven't been waiting in here for no reason." His self consciousness was apparent but not consuming.

Turning around, Ginny frowned "What were you doing in here all this time? I doubt you were braiding your hair."

A mix of amusement and confusion crossed Harry's face as he answered back quickly. "No I was painting my nails and trying on all your clothes."

"Nothing fit?" Ginny replied dryly.

"Oh, everything fitted; I just took them off because it all looked better on me. You see, I didn't want you to feel bad that I had nicer legs in a short skirt and heels than you do." He replied, a grin starting to appear in the corner of his mouth.

A cheeky smile crept instinctively upon Ginny's face also as she looked back at Harry, folding her arms and frowning soon after as she tried to look serious. "Can you get out? I'm wet, cranky and in desperate need of dry clothes. We can talk once I'm dressed."

Nodding then saluting in reply, Harry made his way out of the room, closing the door after him. Ginny let out a deep sigh before quickly changing into warmer, dryer clothes. She knew that she had to fix things with Harry and though she may be unsure as to her situation and where she should go from here, she realised that no matter what happens next that keeping relations with Harry strained would do both of them no good. Calling out when she was ready, Ginny sat down on her bed as Harry tentively entered the room and sat beside her. As Ginny began to speak, Harry covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head.

"No, I need you to listen. The whole time you've been wandering I've been thinking about what happened. It took me a while trying to figure everything but I think I've got it. I understand why I did it and I'm pretty much sure why I now have a hand print on my cheek."

A muffled noise came from Ginny's mouth as she tried to answer back.

"What was that Ginny?" Harry asked, still not moving his hand. Withdrawing his hand in disgust when he felt Ginny's tongue then wiping it on Ginny's shoulder, he asked, "What was that for?"

"Well I couldn't answer you properly as I had a hand on my mouth, so I thought I'd move it."

"Sorry." Harry stated.

"It's okay. And about what you were saying, I've been doing some thinking too."

"Can I say my bit first? I know what I did wasn't right but at the same time I don't regret it. It's just my reasons for it were a little flawed and not thought out. I reacted, plain and simple. I didn't think about what would happen afterwards, I just jumped. The tension was just too much and I reacted. And I don't think it helped letting me ramble afterwards."

Smiling slightly, Ginny replied. "No, it didn't actually."

Nodding and raising his brow in agreement Harry continued. "I didn't think and I'm sorry for that. It's hard, you know, not fully understanding the stupid-ness of my brain as of late. So many things are just flooding into it and most of it I barely understand. I want to remember, really I do and it's funny, at times when I'm with you I forget that I can't remember. I don't know why, that's just what happens. So, can we just forget my idiotic actions of today and start over again? I promise to be good."

Ginny took a moment to digest everything, still staring deeply into Harry's eyes. Smirking, she replied. "Don't worry I understand how hard it must be for you all to repel my natural charms. Just make sure it doesn't get the better of you."

Laughing, Harry looked out at the window to the dark clouds outside, shaking his as he rolls his eyes. "Oh stop flattering yourself, you're not that irresistible. And I hope you know that goes with you too. I don't want you sleep walking into my room."

"Sorry Harry, you're good but not that good." Ginny replied cheekily.

"Be careful of my ego, dear, I need it to get my memory back."

"Just being truthful."

"Seriously though, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know."

Smiling, Harry stood up then placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.


	8. Feathers, Firewhiskey and Honey

Yet another chapter for everyone! whether you enjoy it it's up to you :P it's a little shorter than usual but I hope it will do.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Feathers, Firewhiskey and Honey**_

The days began to topple one after another, with each helping Harry in his search for his past. Though he hadn't had any significant flashes of memory, he did feel that he was regaining quite a bit of his old self, feeling at least familiarity when either Ron or Hermione would tell him stories of his childhood. Even though they had gone back to their own house to prepare for the baby, Harry was still getting to see them for a couple of hours every day as to help educate Harry on his life, hoping the rattling off of small details about his past would prod several more memories. Though both voiced it and tried not to think so pessimistic, Ron and Hermione feared that this was to no avail, hoping beyond hope that their Harry would return to them and soon.

During the times that Ron and Hermione wasn't there though Harry felt alone as even though Ginny and he had reconciled and planned to start afresh, it was as though they were both strangers once more. Harry hardly saw her during the day as she choose to spend most of the day light wandering along the paddocks into Merlin knows where and then when she was around things were just civil. He often pondered her location, finding that his thoughts strayed to her quite often, no matter how much he tried not to. The thought of her lips upon his own had started to drive him insane with longing but it wasn't just that. He felt as though Ginny herself was the key to him discovering who he was, that she was part of him.

Stretching his arms out as she shook another thought of Ginny out of his hand one afternoon two weeks after the reconciliation, Harry tried to listen to Hermione as she began to recall Harry's fourth year of school. Smiling, Harry watched Hermione and Ron when Hermione had reached a touchy subject of Ron's.

"So, you went to that Yule Ball with this Krum bloke, and not Ron?" Harry commented with a smirk as he took in Ron's disgruntled features.

"Of course I did," she replied shortly, "Ron was only interested in getting a looker and Viktor seemed nice."

Ron let out a deep laugh, causing the other two to turn towards him, "Nice, right, yeah. Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Rolling her eyes in reply as she ignored his notable sarcasm, Hermione continued. "Since Ron hadn't shown interest, I said yes to Viktor. The only time he considered me was as a last resort."

"You weren't a last resort, just an afterthought." Ron replied defensively.

"And that would have made me feel so much better."

"Come off it, everything was messed up when we were kids. You were with Krum, I was infatuated with Fleur, which by the way I'm completely over; and Harry was stuck on Cho, who was with Cedric."

"The pretty boy from Hufflepuff that was the other Tri Wizard champion? Yeah I remember." Harry answered.

Frowning at Harry's comment, Hermione continued. "Yes, well when both of you were turned down I found you sulking in the common room, worried that you'd end up with trolls. That's when Ron finally realised I was a girl."

"I always knew you were a girl, it just didn't click that I could have gone with you and saved myself all that torment." Ron said in his defense.

"You were more interested in finding the perfect being. Someone symmetrical, with a good set of-"

"I was fourteen! Your head doesn't exactly think logically with all those hormones pumping through your body. Anyhow I thought you were a looker at the ball, amazing in fact. I was gob smacked and jealous to boot." Ron smiled.

"Of who, Viktor or myself?" Hermione teased.

Shrugging, Ron picked up a book that lay down on the table beside him and flicked it absentmindedly. "Both, I think."

Rolling her eyes at her husband, Hermione continued with a brisk tone, all the while trying to hide her smirk. "So, while sitting around the fire Ron had this brilliant idea. He had decided I was to go with him and you were to go with Ginny." Hermione nodded to Harry.

Straight away Harry's mind went into overdrive as he formulated a magnificent scene where he and Ginny were dancing close together on a nearly empty dance floor before sneaking off to go somewhere more private. Shaking himself mentally once more, Harry spoke up, trying not to give away anything thing in the tone of his voice. "So, did I? Go with her, to the ball I mean?"

"You really weren't that lucky." A voice came from behind Harry along with a sweet smell that he had came to associate with only one person. Turning around on his seat he found Ginny leaning against the wall with a mischievous grin plastered across her face.

"I know that look; it's the look of someone that's just performed a prank." Ron said, looking worried.

"Not a prank, just taking advantage of an opportune moment."

"Okay spill. I need to know if it's me who's the victim of this 'opportune moment'."

Smiling broader, Ginny shook her head. "It's not you, it was – "

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" an irate Charlie yelled fiercely from the yard.

"Oops, that's my queue to go. Tootles!" And with that Ginny scampered up the stair case.

"Is anyone curious about what she did?"

Just as Ron asked the back door slammed open, followed by what seemed to be two human sized chickens.

"Charlie?" Ron asked as he desperately tried to conceal a smirk.

"No it's Morgan le Fay, who the bloody hell did you think it was?" Chicken barked back, his voice was breaking in anger. "So, where is she? I'm going to kill her!"

Trying her hardest to keep from laughing, Hermione looked from Ron to Harry then shrugged. "I'm not sure who you mean."

"The one who's name I was yelling, that's who!" Charlie replied frantically.

"Oh Ginny, well I'm not sure where she is. Do you, Harry?"

Not looking up at Charlie Harry shook his head. "Nope, haven't the foggiest. What about you, Ron?"

Looking up at Charlie nearly indifferently now, Ron just shrugged. "She's upstairs."

"Ron!" a voice cried indignantly from the floor above. Climbing down the stairs with her arms crossed, Ginny shot Ron a deathly glare.

"Well, it's better over and done with." Ron suggested.

"Turn us back now! I'm warning you, turn us back NOW!" Chicken Charlie yelled, his feathers ruffled as he flapped his wings.

Staring down Charlie as though he was one of her dragons and not an overgrown chicken, Ginny took another step towards Harry. "Couldn't get rid of it, then?" she asked casually.

"What do you bloody think?" Charlie asked again then swore, ignoring the clucking laughter that came from the other overgrown chicken.

"Language, Charlie. You really should keep your calm, especially while in present company." Ginny smiled at the other chicken.

"Don't bother me none. I think the whole thing's pretty funny actually. Gives me a break from patrolling." The other chicken replied, who sounded oddly like Briohny.

"Just get rid of it, Ginevra, and I'll make sure you have a fast death." Charlie spat through his beak.

"Cant. It's one of George's new inventions. Should wear off in an hour or so, that's if the two of you behave yourself and you calm down."

"If we behave ourselves? You've got –"

"Come on Charlie, let's go out." Briohny said as she started to pull at one of Charlie's wings. "I don't want to be the only gigantic chicken in your British summer heat. Maybe some breeze might blow our feathers off." Turning to Ginny she winked and said softly, "Tell George it was brilliant."

Charlie flapped his arms in protest before following Briohny. He had made it to the back door before turning round again. "I'll pay you back, Ginevra, mark my words. Just when you least expect it!"

Shrugging, Ginny took a seat upon one of the armchairs, picking at her nails as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. It took a minute of Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at each other for someone to speak up.

"Okay, what was that, what prompted it and when did you become the new family prankster?" Ron asked with amazement.

"Well, that was a little liquid cocktail George has been creating, it's prompted by unresolved sexual tension and I've always been a prankster, it's just mum used to blame it on the twins." Ginny answered casually without looking up.

"This is George's? How come he didn't tell me?"

"Wasn't sure it would work. I saw George a couple of days ago and he thought I'd like to have a bit of fun at Charlie's expense. I would have loved to of used this on you and Hermione when we were teenagers. There was always sexual tension flying between the two of you for years."

Frowning, Ron replied quickly without thinking. "What, not unlike you and –" He was stopped when Ginny threw him a fierce look that could burn through steel.

Hermione suddenly let out a squeak before trying to manoeuvre herself up. "Ron, do you realise what time it is?"

"Time for me to check the WWN for a score update on the Canons/Wasps games?"

Not even validating his reply with a sharp retort, Hermione walked towards the fireplace, picking up the pot plant that was filled with floo powder. "I have my check up in twenty minutes and I don't want to late."

Mentioning to pick up on where they finished on the Yule Ball story, Hermione said her goodbyes before flooing to St. Mungo's with Ron following after his wife. Harry found himself for the first time in nearly two weeks strictly alone with Ginny, which made him both excited and extremely nervous all of a sudden.

"Looks like that's my queue to go too." said Ginny as she made her way along the room. "You know people to do, places to be. I mean things to do, places to be." She added.

Frowning and sick of her odd, evasive behavior, Harry stood up. "Right, so what, you're going to leave me to my own devises then?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Ginny replied unfazed as she made her way to the door.

"Bored with me or you just can't stand being around me." Harry stated rather than asked. His frustration was evident as he couldn't understand her change. He had thought things would improve after their last talk but now, well being ignored was nearly worse than her anger.

"Yes and no." answered Ginny finally, confusing Harry further. She made her way to the doorway before turning around again. "So, do you need an invite or would you rather stay with mum and make some caramel slice?"

Ginny walked along her parent's property and through the large throng of trees that guarded their Quidditch pitch from unwanted eyes. Turning around to smile quickly at Harry, whose brow was furrowed in what seemed like a mixture a several emotions and thoughts, Ginny then turned quickly before crawling on all fours through a little gap in a cluster of several bushes. Standing up finally once they reached a small clearing, Ginny finally spoke up. "This, my dear Harry is my secret getaway. I used to come here a lot when I was young, mostly to get clear of my brothers."

Ginny gestured to Harry to sit down on one of the weathered mats that covered the ground. "I hope you realised that now you know my deepest secret I will have to kill you."

"Well, you know what they say about curiosity. It's on my head." Harry replied as he stretched out. He took in the features of the small area. It only had enough room to fit four people at most with worn carpets covering the bare earth. In the middle of the ground was a stone circle which Harry assumed its purpose was to house a fire or at least candles. Harry turned to his left and noticed several tightly sealed jars, two bottles of butterbeer and a quarter empty bottle of Firewhiskey. Looking up, Harry went to address Ginny who was sitting with her legs tucked to one side, pouring over a book. "So this is where you come when the stress of having me around becomes too much."

Placing her book down, Ginny shrugged while still looking down. "Pretty much yeah though I only realised that it was here a week ago."

"I'm glad you've got a place to mull things over then." Harry mumbled. He was feeling a little put out that his mere presence was causing so much grief to everyone around. Picking up the bottle of Firewhiskey, he rolled around as to do something with his hands.

"I had a bit to think about these last few weeks." Ginny stood up and made her way to Harry, taking the bottle from his hands before sitting back down again. Opening the bottle, Ginny ran her index finger along the neck of the bottle before taking a quick sip. Shuddering, Ginny then handed it to Harry.

"Would have been nice if you had talked to me about what you were thinking." Harry stated, taking a swig of the alcoholic beverage. It burned slightly as it ran down his throat, causing him to cough.

"Who says I was thinking about anything that concerned you?" Ginny asked, reaching out for the bottle again.

"I assumed you were thinking about what happened two weeks ago."

Ginny took another sip of the Firewhiskey, once again shuddering as the liquid ran down her throat. Already she felt the alcohol coursing through her body; giving her a little more courage "Assumption will get you nowhere, Harry." Passing the bottle back to Harry, Ginny leaned over him slightly to reach one of the jars beside him that contained a golden liquid. Opening the jar, Ginny dipped her two fingers into the golden substance before lifting them, her wrist twirling her fingers over and over again as to break the last strand of gold. Harry found himself watching Ginny's fingers as she placed them in her mouth, sucking the substance off. "Honey?"

Nearly waking from his concentration on her simple movement, Harry looked up to find that Ginny was also handing her the jar. "I – what?"

"I was wondering if you wanted any honey. It helps the Firewhiskey go down better."

Letting out a slight laugh, Harry stood up to take the jar. "You know, you're a strange girl, Ginny Weasley. Every time I see you it's like I'm meeting another side of you. I just can't keep up." Harry once again took a sip then did has Ginny had done, dipping his own finger into the honey.

"I have that effect on people." Ginny smiled, licking the excess honey from her fingers.

The two then sat in relative silence, passing both the Firewhiskey and honey every now and then. A little game had began were as Ginny would look up at Harry as he consumed his Firewhiskey and honey but never catching his eye as they passed the bottles. He would then watch her do the exact same thing.

Harry found that he was gaining more courage with every sip which made him speak up. "Tell me something that I don't already know about yet."

Searching his eyes with curiosity, Ginny then placed her jar down and sat up a bit with a futile grin on her face. "I don't know, what do you want to know?"

"Anything." replied Harry, adding "Something random."

"Random, okay well I went to the Yule Ball with Neville."

"Neville, right, the Herbology teacher. Good bloke. So, was he your boyfriend?" Harry asked, slightly irritated.

Smiling again, Ginny picked up a leaf that had fallen from one of the bushes and began to fold it in her fingers. "No, he wasn't. He became a good close friend but never a boyfriend. I did meet a future boyfriend there though."

"Right." Harry replied shortly. "Anything else?"

"Once I finished school I was offered a position with the Holyhead Harpies but turned it down." said Ginny in a casual tone.

"The Quidditch team? What made you turn that down?"

Sighing, Ginny looked above her as to watch the clouds passing by. "I needed to get away."

Harry wanted to ask her more as the questions buzzed inside his head but doubted she was going to tell him anything else and wasn't so keen to get on her bad side. Still he wondered what could have been so terrible that she needed to go away instead of doing what seemed like a dream job. "Tell me something from when you were at school, something I don't know."

Looking down at Harry, Ginny smiled and said the first thing that came into her head. "I once sent a singing valentine to a boy by a dwarf dressed as cupid."

Harry let out a little cough before splattering, "You – what – How old were you?"

"Eleven." Ginny stated with a shrug before taking another swig.

"So I guess the boy as around the same age?" Harry asked with an amused tone.

"He was twelve."

"Poor boy."

Laughing, Ginny shook her head at the situation. "Poor boy? I was more embarrassed than him. It was in front of all my class mates and another boy pointed out that it was my singing valentine."

"I still feel for the boy, I mean you were silly enough to send the valentine, you should have suffered." Harry smirked.

"I was eleven and I was silly!"

"Still, I feel for that poor boy." Harry laughed, not taking in the bemused look on Ginny's face. Again they sat in silence before Harry broke it.

"Can you sing it?" Harry asked innocently.

"Sing what?"

"The valentine poem thingy. I want to hear it."

Ginny stood up and turned around to tidy. "You're intent in embarrassing me again, aren't you?" she turned to face Harry again, taking both the honey and the Firewhiskey to replace their lids. "You're a cruel creature, Harry James Potter."

Once she had packed everything up, Ginny began to crawl through the hole without a further word, only to be stopped when she heard Harry's voice. "And you're intent at hiding everything from me."

"I can keep what I want from you, I hope you realise." Ginny argued, as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"I don't get you. First you thrash me then you're nice. That didn't last because you then became scared. We then started to have some fun but of course you became sulky. Nice came along again for a second before you turn vicious and overacting. You then avoid me but I guess you got bored and started to flirt again with the Firewhiskey and bloody honey. It seems like there are so many sides I've met but at the same time I've hardly gotten to the Ginny that I forgot. I thought I did but obviously I haven't."

Sighing, Ginny turned her back, "That Ginny left years ago."

Not even realizing what he was doing Harry grabbed her hand, turning to face him. "I don't think so. I think you're just a scared little girl worried that things would be different."

"Oh stop it. Stop trying to make out that you know me because you don't. You have no idea everything I've been through, everything I've lost and will never get again."

Ginny struggled against Harry but he pulled her closer. Talk to me properly, like you used to years ago."

"And how would that be then, Harry? What do you expect from me?" Ginny felt his grip slacken. Taking advantage Ginny slipped further away, feeling as though she was in two minds as to what to do next. Her mind which was indeed frightened was telling her to go back to her room and continue to avoid him to protect herself while her heart was betraying her mind and telling her to snog the life out of him with all her might.

A frightening idea popped into Harry's mind but he had to know. "Did something happen between the two of us, is that why?" Harry asked.

Shocked at his question, Ginny stared at him. "I – I'm going back to the house."

Turning, Ginny started to walk away, turning desperately not to be confronted with her fear of losing him again. She closed her eyes and fought back her thoughts, not even aware that at the moment she turned from him Harry fell to his knees, bent double with agony, holding his searing forehead.

* * *

Another chapter posted and there should be the next one up and ready in a few hours! :D


	9. Complications

Here's another chapter for your enjoyment! I would have posted soon but I was given a challenge by a friend to re read 5 books in 6 days before the 6th in the series came out... and of course I succeeded with flying colours but it did mean all I was doing was reading...

Anyhow, enough about me, onto the story!

Oh and there will be an author note at the end which will hopefully clear things up... maybe... :P

* * *

**Chapter 9: Complications**

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" Ginny screamed as soon as she turned her head when she realised he wasn't behind her. Running frantically towards him, all animosity aside, Ginny fell to her feet to cradle Harry's now bleeding head, one hand pressed against his forehead while the other stroked his burning cheek as though to soothe his pain.

"Please, Harry, stay with me. I need you. I'll make it better; I promise, just knock yourself out of it and come back to me!" Ginny's pleading softened to a whisper.

Finding herself searching desperately for anything or anyone to help, she completely forgot the thin piece of wood that stuck of her side pocket until her panicked hand brushed past it. Yanking it from its usual place, Ginny held her wand aloft, pausing to try and remember the needed details of her desired spell. It had been so long since she had needed to conjure a patronus and even longer since she wanted to but at that very moment she knew it was the only thing she could do to help. Scanning her brain for any memory that could have been classified as good, Ginny found only heartache. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned back to Harry, whose thrashing was now more pronounced, the agony painted undiluted across his face as he screamed silently.

Her scared mind in overdrive, she looked upon his face and an image of happier times flashed across her mind's eye as though it was happening then and there. The vibrant day shot into existence through it had come about so many years before hand. The jubilant feeling from that day coursed through her whole being as she watched a younger, carefree Harry look at her, his eyes brimming with unbridled happiness and passion as she ran towards him and into his arms. Pure bliss flooded Ginny as she felt Harry's lips upon hers through the memory, his body pressed against her own, his hand caressing her cheek and neck, not even paying attention to the shocked crowd surrounding them.

The present engulfed Ginny again and without thought or even words, a silver stag glide from her wand.

"There's something wrong with Harry, I need help." Ginny spoke to the patronus before turning back towards Harry. His thrashing seemed to have calmed but the agony across his face was prominent. Ginny continued to stroke his face, hoping that the fluent motion would wipe away his pain. She noticed that his forehead had stopped pouring out blood as she cleaned Harry's face. A furrow appeared in between her brows when her fingers grazed across a familiar marking on Harry's forehead. Each time her hand moved over his bloody brow, the angry cut turned into raised irregular scars, which then gradually took shape into an obvious lightning bolt.

Panic changed to shock, which in turn changed to fear. Ginny was scared of losing the one person that ever mattered in her life and hoped beyond hope that her deepest fears wouldn't actualize before she was able to fully appreciate the miracle of having him come back to her. Despair washed over her body even more, her tears flowing freer than they had in years, hushing Harry softly as he moaned in pain, hoping that someone would come soon.

She couldn't lose him again, she just couldn't. Losing Harry once again would surely kill her, Ginny thought. She needed to help him, to save him like he had once done for her all those years before. Vowing to herself that she would now do whatever was needed, no matter what the consequences; Ginny shot bright red sparks above their heads, hoping that someone would see.

"Merlin Ginny, stop being impatient, we just got your patronus. By the way, when did it become a stag?" Charlie called out several yards away before she saw him. Pushing past a thick hedge, Charlie gasped once when he caught sight of Ginny kneeling beside Harry, who was now writhing with pain on her lap once more.

Briohny followed Charlie but didn't pause once she caught sight of Harry. Conjuring her own patronus, a platypus, Briohny then spoke rapidly to it before it went out of sight.

"We need to get him back to the house. I don't know how long this is going to last." Briohny's voice was clipped and direct. "I've sent for someone but I want to get him comfortable first. Charlie?"

"I'll get him." Charlie answered, moving to grab hold of Harry. "Ginny, I need some help. We need to get Harry back to safety. I need you to let go and help."

Shaking her head against his help, Ginny held Harry closer, struggling against his violent twisting as she tried to heave him up.

Charlie knelt down just as Ginny collapsed against Harry's dead weight. He stared into Ginny's fierce eyes to convince her. "We need to get him back to the Burrow. I need you to help me help him."

Those words woke Ginny to sense, knowing her brother was much stronger than she could ever be. Ginny let go of Harry as Charlie heaved his now limp form from the ground. Ginny stopped breathing as she saw that even his pained face was limp. Her fear had now turned to all familiar cold dread as she watched her brother's hulking figure cradle Harry's body in his arms. She had seen him cradled like this, once before but by Hagrid and the same feeling of heart-breaking dread flooded her. The first time she had seen him like this he was playing dead and as they reached the Burrow Ginny hoped he was doing the same thing.

"He's going to be fine, Ginny." Briohny's voice seemed to be coming from far away even though she was right besides her. She draped an arm over Ginny's slumped shoulders, her hand rubbing Ginny's arm in an attempt to calm her. Ginny looked up at the older woman who gave her a nearly sisterly squeeze and wink, as though to tell Ginny to trust her.

As they entered the Burrow a loud crash made Ginny turn her head, finding her mother struggle out of a pile of clothes as she came from the laundry. "Oh, Ginny, my baby girl, are you okay? You look like death warmed up. Are you hurt? Tell mum what you need." Molly Weasley said, her arms flapping before she gripped her daughter into a bear hug, patting her body over to check if Ginny was hurt.

"Molly, a healer will be here any moment, can you send him up to Harry's room." Briohny said quickly before making her leave up the stairs.

"A Healer? Oh my dear, Merlin, Harry! Is he hurt? Oh, Harry!" Molly cried as she began to make her way unconscientiously towards the stair case before remembering Ginny and Briohny's request.

Ginny leant against one of the kitchen's chairs, her heart beating erratically. "Get a grip, Ginny, he needs you." she muttered to herself. "You're a Weasley. You're strong, not this whiny, panic strickened git! Get a grip!"

Straightening up she marched herself up the stair case, ignoring her mother's pleas for information. Briohny was waiting outside Harry's door, her hand holding a wet cloth.

"Can I go in?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"I think so. He's been calling for you." Briohny answered, her usual carefree smile was unnaturally nowhere to be seen as she passed the cold, damp cloth to Ginny. Looking up, Ginny finally noticed the stray feathers still protruding from Briohny's hair. It seemed like it had been months since she pulled the trick on Briohny and Charlie but in truth it had merely been hours.

Ginny finally took in Briohny's words, an inch of hope erupted into her chest. "He's awake?"

"Not really, he's been in and out of consciousness. The pain seems to get too much at times." Briohny paused and frowned. "But he's been calling for you nun the less."

Nodding, Ginny pushed the door open while Briohny took her leave back down the stairs. Holding her breath, Ginny stepped into the room where Harry laid, his body jerking every now and then under the thin sheet, his bare chest tensing and retracting abruptly.

"Ginny." Charlie stated as he turned, standing up to offer her a seat beside Harry's bed. "He's burning up with a fever. I'm going to get a bowl and some more cloths. Pomfrey and the specialist shouldn't be long."

Nodding in reply, Ginny took Charlie's spot and went straight to wiping Harry's burning face with the fresh cool cloth. She held her self strong as he murmured her name, continuing to wipe his face and neck, the cloth in her hands gradually warming with each wipe. Not even acknowledging the door opening and closing, Ginny felt her mother's hand on her hair, stroking it as she had once done when she was a child.

"Ginny, dear, I can take over for you. You should rest." Molly smiled motherly.

Ginny's head turned abruptly, her eyes fierce and her lips letting out a near snarl. "I can do this myself, mother. He needs me."

"Of course you can, I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine." Ginny answered automatically, taking the bowl of iced water and the clean cloths. Turning back to Harry, Ginny dipped a fresh cloth into the frigid water, trying not to register the cold stinging from the liquid.

Keeping her mind from her fears, Ginny concentrated on the job at hand, mopping Harry's face in an effort to cool his skin. She heard her mother sigh from behind her before continuing to stroke her hair in a comforting way. It didn't seem long before there was a light knock on the door and a fresh breeze coming from the threshold.

"Miss Weasley, we need to see Harry now."

Ginny turned to find Madam Pomfrey smiling warmly down at her as her mother stepped back and left the room. Standing beside her was a wiry haired man, his brown skin as smooth as melted chocolate. "He's burning up and in a lot of pain." Ginny stated, unsure as to what else to say.

"We know, but we can't help him until you leave."

Nodding in understanding, Ginny stood up, bending down to kiss Harry upon his hot forehead. She took one last glance before making her way out of the door and down the stairs. Ginny entered the kitchen where her mother was, a warming smell wafted through the room that seemed to be choc chip muffins. Baking was what Molly did when she needed a distraction from something horrific. Molly waved her wand at the oven, which opened as a tin tray of twelve muffins levitated out from it and onto cooling racks. Turning her head when the muffins landed, Molly ran to her daughter and engulfed her once again in a bone crushing hug, this time Ginny let go of her fears and wept silently into her mother's shoulder.

"There, there my baby girl, everything will be just fine." Molly said soothingly, stroking Ginny's hair once more.

"You don't know that." Ginny mumbled into her mother's shoulder, "He could be-" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know Ginny but Harry's strong; he's been through much worse." Molly reassured her daughter, with little success.

"I yelled at him, mum. Just before – I yelled. I'm so stupid and petty and silly and it's all my fault! I just can't lose him, not again, not ever!"

"Shh, it will be okay. He'll be up and about in no time, stressing you out, just you see." Molly pulled back and smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges. "Anyhow, he has to be fine so he can marry my baby girl like she's been dreaming of since she was eleven."

"Mum!" Ginny stared opened mouthed at her mother, trying hard not to let her imagination get carried away with wishful hope.

Molly smiled again as she walked towards the cooling muffins. Picking two from the rack, she handed one to Ginny before taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Oh, I'm sure you'll make beautiful children. I can see it now, two little boys with messy black hair causing mischief and a little red haired girl, the spitting image of her mother." Molly face glazed over with happiness as she bit into her own muffin.

Ginny stared at her mother affronted, though at the same time imagining the same children. Scolding herself, Ginny picked at her muffin, shaking her head. "Don't get carried away, mum and put those images in the 'never going to happen' basket."

"If you say so, dear, but I still think the two are you are made for each other. We shall see though." Molly stood up and began to work on another batch of muffins. Her attempt to cheer her daughter seemed to do little for Ginny and even less for herself as the silence made both women give back into their own fears. From the outside in, Molly seemed to be holding it together but Ginny knew when her mother was stirring cake mix manually it was a bad sign.

Needing to leave the room, Ginny took her queue when she heard the front door open and close. "Mmm, something smells good!" Ron called cheerfully. "I could do with some of mum's baked goods right about now."

"Can you stop thinking about your stomach for one second and help your heavily pregnant wife?" Hermione called from outside.

"Sorry 'Mione, got distracted."

"Don't 'Mione me, Ronald, or you won't get your choice when it comes to boy names!"

"Okay, okay, I'm helping alright but I don't know why we had to bring it here." Ron sighed as he pulled the cot through the door way.

"Because, Ronald, the room's not set up yet and –" Hermione paused and gasped once she took sight of her sister-in-law, "Ginny?"

"What about her?" Ron asked, looking at his wife who was staring at Ginny.

"What's wrong, Ginny? Where's Harry?"

Ron stared at Ginny too, his gaze questioning the worried look that was plastered across her face. "Where is Harry? What did you do to him?"

"I-"

"Ginny? Ron, Hermione, will you join us in the kitchen?" Molly called out, her voice weak compared to her usual firmness. The three made their way to the kitchen where everyone bar the wiry haired wizard sat.

"What's wrong? Where's Harry?" Ron demanded.

"Sit down and shut up, like a good boy, Ron." Charlie barked as he helped Hermione into a chair.

"But Harry-"

"He's going to be fine." Madam Pomfrey answered. "We've got his fever down and we've hopefully stopped the pain. We won't be sure until he's awake."

"What do you mean? What happened to him?" Ron asked turning to face Ginny as the others did.

"We're not sure." Madam Pomfrey turned to her colleague who nodded stiffly. "We'll take our leave for now. We have some research to do." Nodding their goodbyes, Madam Pomfrey and the wiry haired wizard made their exits.

A still air of silence encased the room, giving everyone present a moment for their own thoughts. This didn't last long as Ron's impatience got the better of him.

"Is someone going to explain what happened or am I going to be left in the dark?"

"You're always in the dark, Ron, so what's the difference?" Charlie laughed heavily.

"Harry had one of his attacks, but a lot worse." Briohny added, ignoring Charlie's jab at his brother.

"Merlin!" Ron stood up quickly, "Can I see him?"

"You'll have to wait." Briohny answered quietly with a grim smile.

Ron frowned angrily at the Auror before walking towards his wife. "And why's that? Who put you in charge? He's my best mate!"

Briohny shrugged, unperturbed by Ron's rude outburst. "Harry wants to see Ginny first. He's been asking for her."

Ginny lifted her head from her thoughts, nodding to answer as she stood up.

"Don't hog him too long, I want to see him too!" Ron called as Ginny made her way up the stairs.

Taking a breath when she reached Harry's door, Ginny opened it quietly, just in case he was asleep. She closed the door behind her, sighing when she found Harry's peaceful figure curled to his side, his soft even breathes calming Ginny unknowingly. A slight smile escaped her lips before sighing once more and turning for the door.

"Ginny?"

A weak, croaky voice came from behind Ginny, causing her to turn quickly to face the obviously weak Harry. "It is you, isn't it? Can't be sure though, seeing as I can't really see that well. All I can make out is a red haired blur. Really should do something about my eyesight."

Trying not to laugh at Harry's ramblings, Ginny walked back to his bedside, handing him his glasses that were sitting on the bedside table. "Yeah it's me. How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged then tried to sit up higher, wincing a little. "Like I've done a fifty mile marathon then was run over by a truck. Scar's throbbing like crazy too, which it shouldn't being as I've gotten rid of Tom. Could just be a migraine though, not sure." Harry rambled again, taking in Ginny's appearance and frowning. "Are you okay?"

Ginny let out a laugh now, as she sat beside Harry's bed. "I wasn't the one thrashing around in agony with blood pouring from my head, Harry."

"You know what I mean." He replied, searching Ginny's eyes with a stronger sense of familiarly.

Taken aback by the slight change, Ginny stumbled over her words. "I-I'm fine, r-really. Perfectly peachy, I swear."

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

The two sat in silence for a while before Harry moved closer to Ginny. Raising his hand instinctively to Ginny's face, he stroked her cheekbone with the back of his index finger, a gesture he had done once before, though it was many years before hand – by the banks of the lake at Hogwarts.

"You look tired."

Cocking her head to the side as though to stop the contact, Ginny frowned, "I'm a big girl, Harry, when I say I'm fine I mean it."

Though she had stopped the contact, she missed the gentle tingling across her cheek when Harry touched her. Pushing her longing back into the depths where it belonged, Ginny closed her eyes and stiffened her posture. "Why did you ask to see me?"

A smile crossed Harry's face as he slid closer, wincing a little with the movement. "I mostly wanted to make sure we're okay and not just physically." Harry chanced a sweeping look over Ginny's body as he sat up further, groaning as he moved his legs to the side of the bed.

"I've hurt you, haven't I, since I've been back. Complicated things."

Ginny shook her head and began to speak but Harry was too fast.

"You know I never meant to go away. Guess what's done is done now." Harry smiled weakly then added, "Where's a time-turner when you need one."

"W-What?" stammered Ginny.

"A time-turner." Harry replied, smiling with a cheeky glint in his eyes. "Hermione told me about hers a week ago. It's what she used to get to all her classes back when we were third years."

Nodding, Ginny noticed another glint in Harry's eyes, something she hadn't seen for many years. Something she had shaken off as wishful thinking.

"So," Harry continued, "I'm going to make things easier. I'm going."

"What? No, you can't. You can't leave, where would you go?"

"Not sure yet, but it will be better, less complicated. Unless," Harry's lips pulled into a crocked grin, "you_ want_ complications."

Ginny's breath sucked into her chest as her heart beat quickened. Not able to close her eyes from their focus on Harry's, Ginny forced her head to move as to turn away. "Don't be silly, Harry, you've got nowhere to go, you can't leave. Plus, what would you do if you had another attack like today?"

"Hope I have someone attractive to save me again. And you didn't answer my question" Harry stated.

Confessed, Ginny stood up. "It's irrelevant, Harry."

"I don't think so. I think it's rather relevant." Harry shifted himself, his body wavering on the edge of the bed, grabbing Ginny's shoulders for support. He straightened up and looked down into her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I think you kinda like complications."

Gob smacked, Ginny stood up and took a step back, heading for the door. "I best go. Ron will kill me if I hog you any longer."

"Right." Harry replied, moving gingerly back into his bed. "Oh and Ginny? I was more embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?" she queried.

"The poem." Harry smiled. "Having a dwarf dressed as cupid sitting on my legs in front of a crowd, singing 'His eyes are as green as a fresh prickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard'. It had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. I felt bad for you though, especially after what Malfoy said. I wanted to curse the git for that."

Stunned, Ginny stepped back into the closed door and slid down it. "You – you remembered?"

"Yes." Harry answered simply with a smile.

* * *

Okay I wasn't entirely sure how to send messages with patronuses so I just assumed that it would be kinda like a recording of your voice. If it isn't right and others know, please I'd welcome you letting me know... Also, about Ginny's patronus... now because this fic is kinda an AU, I felt that Ginny patronus would change from a horse to a stag because of the huge shock in losing Harry years back.

Lastly, the scar... well it's technically not a scar at this very moment but you know what I mean... okay, I just want you all to know the scar opening up again has nothing to do with him being a Horcrux or with Voldemort... though there is something dark coming on... the more Harry remembers, the more the scar will apear as a permanent part of him again. You'll understand exactly why it's happening this way in a couple more chapters when also find out a bit more about the "specialist" Madam Pomfrey brought. By the way, if you're wondering why Pomfrey is the one looking after him and not a medi-witch/wizard from St. Mungo's, it's mostly to do with keeping the knowledge that Harry is alive and kicking from the media. Having the media belting down the Weasley's door to get an interview wouldn't be easy with Amnesia Harry, let alone the other Weasley's.

Wow, for someone who isn't a huge fan of big author notes, that was rather big! :P Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm currently re working the next chapter!


End file.
